Protecting Us from What?
by Celeste Song
Summary: Hello, my name is Carmen. I'm new to the Day Class of Cross Academy. I am 17 years old and really hoping for an adventure. Each day here is an adventure of its self. But there are so many questions I want to ask. Why is there a Night Class? Why does the disciplinary committee have to patrol the school at night? What are they protecting us from?
1. Chapter 1, Layout of the Land

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of it's characters. I only own Carmen since she is my OC. ^^ Have a nice day~**

**I will try to update this at least once a week. (I'm not very good at keeping up with updating so... *bows* please stay with me!**

* * *

Another day at another school. This is the fifth school I've gone to since starting high school. I'm only a junior. My mother keeps telling me that I'll make friends, but why can't she realize that sometimes I don't always want to make new friends? Sometimes, I just want to hang out with the ones I have. I looked down at the ground with an annoyed expression. I want to make my parents happy, so I'll stay here until they move me again. If I really wanted, I could always ask to be home schooled. I might get fat again, though.

I shivered at the thought of what I used to look like in middle school. I've finally become the size I want to be and no number of my favorite fatty foods will make me go back. Oh, the bell rang. I better get to class.

I walked into the room from the top. Hmm… this is really different from any school I've been to. Cross Academy. Maybe, I'll meet some nice people here. I walked over to an empty seat and sat down placing my books in front of me on the desk.

"Good Morning, Class. For those returning, welcome back. To those who are new, we welcome you here and hope you have a delightful time." The teacher came in as the bell rang and started talking. Somewhere along the line, I started tuning him out. I have a reputation of being a smart student. So, as long as I had the instructions in front of me, I could teach myself.

Oh! I haven't introduced myself yet. Silly me. My name is Carmen. I have an older brother who is already out of school and is training to take over the company my family owns. Thankfully, I don't have to have that burden of responsibility, but I still need to keep my grades up to not make my family look bad. Honestly, I just want to get good grades to hear my parents say that they are proud of me. It's gotten to the point that good grades are expected now, so I never hear "good job" or "we are so proud of you" anymore.

RING~

Oh, the bell rang. First period is over already? Wow, I must have really zoned out.

"Hello." I heard a voice that sounded as if it was directed to me. I looked up and saw a girl with short light brown hair and big hazel eyes staring at me with a gentle smile on her face.

I blinked wondering if she was really talking to me. When I decided she was, I smiled back. "Hi."

She sat next to me getting ready for next period. "Are you new here?" She asked wanting to get to know me a little better. Why she wanted to know me better? The world may never know.

"Yeah." I gave her simple replies as I tried to figure out what made her come talk to me.

She held out her hand. "My name is Sayori, but you can call me Yori."

I took her hand in my own and shook it lightly. "My name is Carmen. If you don't mind me asking, why are you talking to me?" I realized that sounded really rude after I said it. "Ah! I didn't mean it like that! It's just that it usually takes me a while to make friends, and I'm really quiet and no one ever talks to me." I tried to quickly explain to her. I didn't want her to think I was mean or rude. That wouldn't be a great way to start off the year.

She giggled at my reaction and gestured her hand to calm me down. "It's ok. I didn't think you sounded rude. You just asked a question." She put her finger to her chin as if she was thinking about an answer to my question. "I guess I came over here because you reminded me of my best friend, though she usually is asleep instead of zoned out." Yori pointed to where she was sitting just minutes ago at the sleeping body. "Yuuki is part of the disciplinary committee and part of her job is to patrol the school ground during the night to keep us all safe."

"Safe from what?" I asked her.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I really don't know, but Yuuki is always dead tired and sleeps during class. It's my job to keep her awake." Yori stood back up gathering her things. "Well, I have to go wake her up before the next teacher comes in. I'll talk to you later, ok?" she gave me a cute smile then walked back up to her seat.

I watched her as she whispered something into the girl named Yuuki's ear. Yuuki immediately stood up and announced that she would have seconds. I covered my mouth trying to keep my laugh quiet.

"Hello, class. Please, find your seats and we will get started." The next teacher came in and I tried to pay attention this time. I opened my notebook ready to take notes.

~After the school day~

I looked at the "notes" I had written during all my classes. Some involved mysterious rockets coming out of nowhere ready to blow up the last plant on earth. Maybe, I should stop playing weird video games late hours of the night.

I held all my books in my arms and started walking towards the dorms. Apparently, the Day Class, which I was a part of, had a schedule and had to be in bed or at least in the dorms by a certain time. I continued on my path outside until I was just about run over by a group of girls shouting.

"Quick! Before the disciplinary committee gets there!"

"Idol-sempai!"

I couldn't make out the rest of the shouts. They all ran in the direction of the Moon Dormitories. Those who stayed there had their classes at night. They were known as the Night Class. I don't see why they don't have class with us. It's bad for your health to be asleep during the day and up all night.

Out of pure curiosity, I followed the crowd of screaming girls to the gate of the Moon Dormitories. I stay in the back though. I just wanted to observe.

"Hey! Hey! Get back! You are supposed to be in your dorms!" I heard a girl yelling while trying to hold back the crowd of screaming girls. It was that girl from before. Yuuki, if I recall. I guess this is part of her job. Why are the girls so obsessed with the Night Class? What is so special about them?

As soon as my thought finished, the gates opened revealing some way above average handsome looking guys and gorgeous girls all in the Night Class uniforms. I couldn't take my eyes off of them as they walked down the path with girls on either side yelling out to them.

"Idol-sempai!"

Idol-sempai? Is his name really Idol? I tried to hold back my laugh.

In the group of Night Class students, a certain blonde hair individual played off of the girls reactions to him. I'm guessing this is "Idol-sempai".

"Hello, girls. How have you been feeling?" He called out to them.

"We are feeling good!" All of the girls replied to him.

Wow, it's as if I was at a concert or something. With the blonde, was another blonde who was also playing off of the girl's reactions, but not as… childish.

There was also a strawberry blonde with burnt orange eyes who was taller than most of them. He wasn't affected by the girls. In fact he seemed a little annoyed by them. I found him kind of attractive.

As they continued their way down the path, the tall brown haired male, who seemed like the leader of the group, turned his head to Yuuki who I just noticed had fallen down. He reached out his hand to help her up. Yuuki had an expression of thankfulness and embarrassment as she bowed respectfully to him. "Thank you, Kaname-sempai."

Kaname. Something about him seemed really… powerful for lack of a better word.

"Yuuki, how long are you going to avoid me?" His voice was so sincere as he spoke to her. He started to reach his hand out to hold her face, but was stopped by another individual.

"Z-zero?!" Yuuki exclaimed.

A tall, white-haired male stood in between the two holding onto the wrist of Kaname.

Idol-sempai saw this and immediately became angry. I have to admit it was a little out of place, but he looked as if he wanted to tear Zero limb from limb. "How can he be able to touch Kaname-sama without being punished?" He asked no one in particular.

"Aidou." Kaname-sempai simply stated his name, and he calmed down. Woah, talk about leadership. Aidou, huh? It does sound like Idol.

Zero released Kaname-sempai from his grasp and the Night Class continued on their way. I was standing closest to the school building along the path. I'm not sure why, but Aidou-sempai noticed me and came up to me with a sly smile.

"Say, you are new, aren't you?" He brushed away a stray of my copper colored hair from my face. He was very gentle with his movements. "What is your blood type?" He took a piece of my hair to his lips as if to kiss it.

"My- my blood type?" I asked really knocked off guard with his question.

His smile didn't waver one bit until Kaname-sempai spoke up again causing Aidou-sempai to lose his cool. I giggled at Aidou-sempai's obedient personality. Before they left completely, my eyes met the burnt orange ones of one of the Night Class. I didn't know what his name was, but I felt a little attraction toward him.

When I regained sense of reality, I noticed all the girls were gone and it had gotten a lot darker. There were only two people left still standing at the gate. Zero and Yuuki. They were fighting like little kids until Zero noticed me still standing there.

"Hey, you are supposed to be in the dorms." Zero indirectly commanded me to go.

Yuuki stopped for a second to notice me as well. "Wait, you are the girl Yori-chan told me about. The one dozing off in class reminding her of me."

Zero pressed his knuckles on the top of Yuuki's head. "If you would pay attention in class, you wouldn't be doing so horribly."

"I'm sorry, if I get a little sleepy because I'm up all night doing my job as well as yours! You are always playing hooky of something sleeping the day away."

They started their argument up again, and I decided that was my cue to head to the dorms. As I walked past the school building, I looked up to see the back of Kaname-sempai's head in the window. There was something really strange about him. There was something strange about all of them.

Questions began to flood my mind as I entered the dorms and my room. As I fell asleep, one question seemed to stand out the most.

What are we being protected from?

* * *

**Thank you for reading the first chapter! I will update with more soon. Please, stay with me! **

**Reviews, Favorites, and Followers are always accepted. ^^**


	2. Chapter 2, Animals

**Hello! I'm a little late with my update, but her it is! ^^**

**It's so confusing trying to keep all the events in order! **

**I actually wrote two other chapters before writing this. They were ideas going through my head, but then I was like "I can't upload this yet. It's too soon for this to happen." So then I finally wrote this and I was like, yeah this will do. **

**x) Well, here you go. Enjoy!**

* * *

I focused on the sound of my shoes clicking against the stone path as I walked to class. I stretched one arm up since the other was holding my books. I will have to get used to this early morning routine. Each school I've gone to had a different schedule. My body is always yelling at me for confusing it. Well, I'm sorry. Blame my mom for confusing you, not me.

As I entered the school building, I noticed a lot of girls whispering back and forth. They weren't talking about me. They kept saying something about St. Xocolotl's Day. They mentioned names of the guys in the Night class. I heard Aidou-sempai, Kaname-sempai, Ichijou-sempai, Kain-sempi. I even heard one of the guys start confessing his love for Ruka-sempai. It's been about a week since the beginning of school so I finally learned all of the Night classes' names and nicknames. Now I just need to learn the names of the people in the Day class.

I walked into the class room to my usual first period seat and sat down getting ready for the class.

"Good Morning, Carmen." A bright, cheery voice got my attention.

I looked up to find Yori standing next to my seat. I gave her a smile and replied, "Good Morning, Yori." I looked over to her usual seat to find Yuuki trying desperately not to fall asleep. "How you are you doing this morning? Did you finish the assignment?" I asked, turning my gaze back to her.

She nodded. "Yeah, I also had to help Yuuki last night."

"Wow, what time did you finish?"

She glanced over at the sleeping Yuuki. "Not early enough for Yuuki."

I nodded. "I think the headmaster should give Yuuki a day off. She must be exhausted."

After I finished my sentence, the bell rang and the teacher came in. "Students, please find your seats and we will get started."

The day ended and, as always, the girls gathered their stuff quickly and ran to the Moon Dormitory gate. Yuuki, Zero, Yori, and I were the last ones in the classroom. Zero got up. "Come on, they will be extra feisty since it's this close to that stupid holiday." He left the classroom not stopping to wait for Yuuki.

Yuuki quickly got up to follow Zero. "I'll see you later, guys." She waved as she left the room as well.

I got up and went over to Yori. "What holiday? I've been hearing a lot of talk about a St. Xocolotl's Day. What exactly is it?"

Yori grabbed her things, and we walked out of the classroom together. "It's a school holiday that lets a girl make chocolates for the guy they like. It's supposed to hold their feelings so the guy knows that she likes him."

"Like Valentine's Day?" I asked.

Yori nodded in reply.

"I'm guessing there isn't a white day." I opened the door to the outside and held it open as Yroi went through.

"No," she answered," that would probably make more chaos than there already is." We stopped and looked down the path to the Moon Dorms as the gate opened. You could hear the girls' screams from where we were standing.

My gaze stopped as I saw a familiar strawberry blonde-haired male with the usual unbuttoned jacket. Even from how far away I was standing, I could still tell that he wasn't amused by the girls. He was really handsome and strong built. I bet not a lot of people mess with him.

I didn't realize I was staring at him until Yori's voice brought me out of my thoughts. "Are you going to give anyone chocolates?"

I looked at her and shook my head. "Probably not. Even if I did, they really wouldn't notice me. It would just be another handmade chocolate." My heart kind of sank at the words I said. It was true, but it still hurt.

"It's amazing that they don't get fat from all the chocolate." Yori commented. Her comment made me laugh. "Oh, we should probably move." Yori suddenly stated. I stopped laughing and looked over to see the Night Class barely ten feet away and walking closer.

Yori and I stepped out of their path and watched them walk by us. Aidou-sempai sent a smile my way. I think he just recognizes me because of my hair color. I mean, copper-colored hair does stand out among brown and black. But, I could have sworn that I saw Kain-sempai's eyes glance at me. I must be daydreaming again.

"Come on, it's getting late." Yori tugged on my sleeve. I nodded, and we walked to the Dorms. I felt a cool night breeze on my face and smiled. I loved the night time. The smell of the air and the gentle touch of the wind made my mood a lot better. It's too bad that we can't go outside at night.

Yeah, I know. I'm not allowed to be outside right now. I can't help myself. I love being outside at night especially when there are a lot of trees around. The wind blows around different scents that graze my nose. I love it! I stretched and continued sneaking about in darkness of the woods.

The wind, suddenly, brought the scent of perfume to my nose. It was a similar perfume that the Day class girls wear. I followed the scent until I saw the source. I didn't want to get caught so I stayed a ways back. I decided to climb a tree just in case. "Ouch." I silently yelled. This is why I don't climb trees. I always get cut somewhere. This time it was my hand. I put pressure on the wound, as I sat in the tree.

"You girls aren't supposed to be out here during this time of night." I heard a voice speak. I turned my focus back and saw Yuuki approach the girls.

"We're sorry." One of the girls spoke up then started to stand. "Ow." She fell back to the ground.

Yuuki's eyes grew large as she saw the blood trickle down the girl's knee.

"Quickly, go back to the dorms." Yuuki said then suddenly tensed up. She pulled a metal rod from a harness hidden by her skirt and pointed the rod at two males. The rod was caught by Kain-sempai. I could see an electrical shock come from the rod as he held it. What the heck?

"Aidou-sempai, Kain-sempai. You are supposed to be in class." Yuuki stated firmly.

Kain-sempai removed his hand from the rod and licked the sore spot on his hand. Is he an animal?

"We smelled blood and came to check it out." A gust of wind blew in his direction. "Ah, it smells so nice."

He can smell blood? They really are animals.

The two Day class girls squealed. "He said we smelled nice!"

Wow. I'm pretty sure, if someone told me my blood smelled nice, I would run. Then again, these are the Day Class girls who go day after day to watch the Night class walk down a path. I wouldn't expect too much from them.

"Aaidou-sempai, if you lay a finger on these girls…"

"You misunderstand, Yuuki." Aidou spoke up. "Did you hurt yourself?" He reached down the rod and pulled Yuuki's hand from it revealing a cut. He pulled her hand close as he took in the sweet smell of her blood. "It's so tempting." A fang suddenly appeared from his mouth and pierced her skin enough to make one more drop of blood appear.

I covered my mouth to prevent any noise that might give away my position.

"A fang?" One of the girls squealed.

"Vampire?" Both of the girls passed out cold from the sight.

"Aidou-sempai!" Yuuki yelled trying to pull her hand away.

Aidou pulled down Yuuki's collar enough to reveal her neck. "Can I drink from your neck?"

This is bad. This is really bad. I have to do something!

A click of a gun was heard. Zero now held his gun at point blank range to Aidou's head with Yuuki pulled aside and out of Aidou's grasp. "Drinking blood is prohibited on school grounds." Zero stated like in was a simple fact.

Did he know? Did Yuuki know? Is this why they have to patrol the grounds at night?

A gunshot sounded.

Aidou was crouched down on the ground with his hands over his ears. His demeanor changed to one of a scared little kid. Kain-sempai was surprised, but didn't change into a scared kid like Aidou.

"Please, put that Bloody Rose away. That is very harmful to us vampires." Kaname-sempai entered the scene trying to calm everything down.

They really are vampires. The shock hasn't quite set in to me yet so I was still able to watch everything with control over my mind and actions. I knew there was something strange about them. Is all the Night Class vampires? Is this why they have class at night? So many questions flooded my mind.

I couldn't quiet hear everything that went on, but I did notice the guilty looks on Aidou and Kain. I also noticed that Zero stormed off Yuuki. I heard Zero say something about the place reeking with blood. There isn't any possible way he could smell the blood too, unless…

"Who are you? Why are you up here?" A girl with short, light violet hair with matching eyes glared at me. She wore the Night Class uniform.

Crap.

She grabbed me and took me through the trees until we dropped down in front of the other Night class that were taking the two passed out girls back to their dorm. Kain-sempai looked at me with surprise.

"Hey, it's that girl." Aidou recognized me even in the dim light. "What are you doing out here at night?"

The girl with short, light violet hair spoke up. "I caught her snooping about. I believe she saw everything that just took place." She spoke directly to Kaname-sempai. She seemed to completely ignore the others.

Kaname looked at me, not with a harsh tone, but more caring. "Why are you out here at this hour? Shouldn't you be resting?" He asked me.

I attempting to form words to answer him. "I-I really like the night time. Being outside at night. I wanted to feel the cool breeze. I wasn't expecting to see any of what just happened. I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Gomenasai." I bowed as best as I could with the girl holding onto my arm. "Will they," I gestured at the girls, "be alright?" I asked slightly concerned.

Kaname held a soft smile on his lips. "Yes, they will be fine. They won't remember this night at all, and neither will you."

My vision started to blur as the girl holding onto me held her hand to my head. My memories began to slowly fade as if it was all a long lost dream.

I woke up the next morning confused. I don't remember going to bed last night. I scratched my head with my newly bandaged hand. When did I…?

I had a massive headache. I looked at my clock and noticed that it was almost time for class. I got up and got ready for the day putting all my unanswered questions aside.

* * *

**Did you enjoy this chapter? I hope so. Fav, Follow, and Review to make a happy Celeste~! **

**Well, I'm going to bed now. Hopefully, my cat will too. **

**Good night!**


	3. Chapter 3, A Flash from the Past

**Hello! It's been a week so here is my update! I'm trying so hard to work with the series and the other chapters I've already written. This is so hard. **

**Anyway! I hope you like this chapter. And I'm sorry for all the little spelling/grammar mistakes. I do reread the chapters but I don't fix them unless it's a really big mistake. **

**Please understand!**

**Disclaimer (that I forgot to do last chapter): I do not own Vampire Knight. If I did... We won't get into that. ;)**

* * *

"Kiryu-kun?"

"SHHHHH!"

The Day Class girls were whispering back and forth between themselves. Of course, they were talking about St. Xocolotl's Day and who they were going to give their chocolate to. It was tomorrow after all.

"Zero will save the Day Class guys!" I heard one of the Day Class guys sitting behind me call out. I saw Zero glare at them from the corner of my eye. "Maybe not."

Typical Zero. He would be really attractive if he didn't hate the world. I guess I don't blame him though. His parents were murdered along with his twin brother. It's sad to think about. One of my best friends I met back in nursery school's little sister was run over by a truck while riding her bike a few years back. She was only seven years old. She was like a little sister to me, as well. Sometimes, I think about how she would be or look if she was still alive.

"Come on, let's go." I heard Zero say to Yuuki. They both got up and left.

I gathered my books and went over to Yori. "Ready?"

"Actually," she started, "I'm going to stick around for a little bit longer. I have to ask the teacher something. You go on ahead without me." I nodded and left without her.

Since Yori wasn't with me, I was tempted to go near the crowd of girls to see the Night Class. Ok, I'm just kidding myself now. I want to see Kain-sempai. I don't know what it is about him, but he just seems… familiar. Like I've seen or heard about him before.

Giving into my temptation, I walked over to the Moon Dorm's gate. I stood next to the crowd of screaming girls. They were pushing at each other trying to get a better view. Goodness, they are just like wild beasts.

The gates opened, and the girls became a million times worse with the pushing and shoving. Poor Yuuki was trying to hold them back. It's no wonder she ends up on the ground a lot. The Night Class made their normal routine walk down the path bordered by yelling girls. As they got closer, I involuntarily tried to get a little bit closer to them. Those girls were like wild beasts because before the Night Class crossed in front of me, I was violently shoved down onto the path dropping my books everywhere and getting a couple bruises from landing on the hard ground.

"Oww…" I groaned as I tried to push myself up. I saw a pair of feet standing next to me followed by a white uniform. Oh shoot. I looked up and found Kain-sempai standing there. He crouched down and held out his hand to help me up.

"Are you harmed?" He asked me. My cheeks flushed as I shook my head and took his hand.

He helped me back on my feet as I replied, "Not really, just a bruise or two, but I'll be fine." I crouched down and started gathering my books. Kain-sempai did the same.

(A/N: No their hands aren't going to land on the same book and touch. They aren't going to have a "OMG THIS IS MY ONE TRUE LOVE" moment. I'm not that cheesy. But I do love cheese.)

He reached out and was about to take one of my notebooks that landed open. He picked it up and looked at my "notes".

I finished picking up the book he didn't when I saw what he was looking at. Ah! Oh no! He's going to think I'm a bad student. Instead of criticism, I heard a chuckle escape his lips. "Is this how you take notes?" He asked me while closing the book and handing it, with all the other books he picked up, to me.

I took the books trying to calm the blood rushing to my face. "I-I get a little bit bored in class. I'm not a bad student though. I just kind of see a blank page and don't make it blank anymore."

He chuckled again. "I never thought you were a bad student. According to the tests that flew out of your folder, you might be one of the top students."

"Kain." Kaname spoke his name, and I remembered that we weren't the only people in the world.

I quickly got up and bowed. "Gomenasai."

"Carmen! Are you alright?" Yuuki called out to me as she jogged over.

I nodded to her. "I'm fine. Nothing more than a bruise."

Kain took a step towards me. "Are you sure?" He took my wrist and held it so that the palm was showing. I marveled at him.

How did he know I was bleeding?

Yuuki took out some bandage she had in her pocket and wrapped my hand.

A picture of Kain wrapping my cut hand flashed through my mind. I didn't know where it came from, but it didn't feel like I made it up.

"There you go. It should heal quickly." Yuuki smiled at me. I smiled back. I think her smile is contagious.

Kaname-sempai came closer. "Thank you for taking care of things, Yuuki. We should be heading to class before we are late." He and the rest of the Night Class, excluding Kain, walked passed us to the building.

"Kain, we should be going now." Aidou-sempai called to him to hurry up.

Kain glanced at him then back at me.

I gave him a reassuring smile. "It's alright really. I'll be fine. Don't be late for class." I waved him off.

He nodded his head and turned to leave, but before he started walking away, he said one more thing to me. "I like your drawings." With that, he made his way to the school building.

I smiled. "Arigato gozaimasu." I whispered to myself.

All of the girls started leaving now. Some growled at me as they passed. I guess they were mad that it wasn't them who Kain helped. It's not like I planned for that to happen, you know. I heard some other girls continue their talk of tomorrow.

Oh that right! It's St. Xocolotl's Day. Maybe, I could make something for Kain-sempai to thank him. I smiled at the idea. I might not be just another box of chocolates then.

"You should get going to your dorm now." Zero interrupted my thoughts. I nodded and walked to the dorm.

I'm going to be busy tonight. I'll even use my grandmother's special recipe.

Come on. Come on. Why is the clock moving so slowly?!

RING!

"You're dismissed." The teacher said.

Most of the girls stood up, thanked the teacher, and ran out carrying their chocolates they made for the guy they liked. Zero and Yuuki already left a while ago to set up.

I walked over to Yori after putting my books in my messenger bag so that no incidents repeat themselves. "Hey, Yori. Do you think we could walk to the dorms together tomorrow?"

She looked at me then at my hand that was in my pocket holding onto the handmade chocolates. "So, you decided to make chocolate after all?" She asked me.

I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly. "It's for Kain-sempai. I wanted to thank him and apologize for causing trouble." I blushed thinking about what happened yesterday.

Yori giggled. "I'll see you later then. You should hurry up or you won't get there in time."

I hugged Yori with a smile on my face before racing out and to the Moon Dorm's gate.

As I got closer, I saw different gates with the names of the Night Class on them. I looked for Kain-sempai's name and stood in the line at the gate. I felt a little silly and anxious, but I kept reminding myself that it was just to thank him and apologize.

After waiting for a while, I was finally second in line. After the girl in front of me left, I took a step up and met Kain-sempai's eyes. His eyes enlarged a little when seeing me. I held out the box with a cute ribbon holding the chocolates I made to him. "T-thank you for helping me yesterday. I'm sorry for causing you trouble." I bowed my head waiting for him to take the chocolates from my hands.

I heard him chuckle then whisper, "You always got us in trouble." His tone was so low that I almost didn't hear it. I looked up at him in a questioning way.

He looked as if he came back to reality as he took the box. "Arigato."

I bowed and left the line heading to a tree nearby to watch as everything took place. I've never really been a part of something like this before so it was neat to watch.

It took a while before all the girls got through. All of the guys were holding mountains of boxes. They were all about to leave to go to class. I saw Kain-sempai glance in my direction before leaving. He couldn't have been looking at me. There were lots of other things to be looking at… like trees!

"Kaname-sempai." I heard Zero call out which got my attention. I watched as Zero tossed a box to Kaname. Zero didn't give Kaname chocolates, did he?! "You dropped it." Oh… right of course.

Kaname looked at the box and smiled. "Thank you, Yuuki." He kept the box separate from the others as he continued walking.

Yuuki got up. "Y-you're welcome." She then turned to Zero and started punching him.

I laughed.

All of the girls left by now so I decided to make my leave as well.

~Akatsuki's POV~

I placed the chocolates on the desk in front of me. I grabbed a certain one and examined it. Carmen had given it to me.

"_T-thank you for helping me yesterday. I'm sorry for causing you trouble."_

Even though the words came from her mouth…

"_I got you in trouble again. Gomenasai."_

Those words flowed through my mind. The voice as clear as the day I heard it. I held the box in my hand gently enough not to crush it.

I thought back to that day. Her hair a bright copper color, her eyes like crystal.

I opened the box to reveal the chocolates. A little notebook fell out as well. I picked up the note book and opened it. It was one of those flip books. I flipped through it. It showed a girl, I'm guessing that's Carmen, walking along then trips. A person with spiky hair, I guess that's me (Is my hair really that spiky?), comes along and hits her on the head while saying 'Baka'. The little comic made me chuckle.

"Akatsuki." Hanabusa spoke up bringing me out of my thoughts. "Come on." He gestured me to follow. I got up and placed the box along with the notebook in my pocket before following the others. I was wondering when Zero was going to get what was coming to him. I personally didn't care, but I needed to watch out for Hanabusa and Ruka.

* * *

**Omgoodness... I thought Zero gave Kaname chocolates for a second there. Hahahaha. **

**So readers... who do you think this mystery person is that Carmen reminds Kain of? **

**You'll find out laterrrrrrrrrrr~~~**

**That's it for this weeks update! I hope you liked it.**

**Carmen: Please review, fav, and follow! It will make Author-sama happy! **

**A-author-sama? **

**Carmen: *smiles* yep! **

***looks at Kain* What do you think about this?**

**Kain: *shrugs* You control her so I guess it's natural. **

**Carmen: Don't treat Author-sama lik- *trips and falls* **

**Kain: Baka.**

**Carmen: Author-sama... TTT~TTT **

**Well, bye bye!**


	4. Chapter 4, The Unexpected

**GOMENASAI~~~~~**

**I was supposed to update on thursday and I totally forgot.. TT-TT **

**My life got busy this passed monday and has been making me forget about everything else. But here is the update ^^ I hope you like it. **

* * *

I yawned as I stretched my arms into the air trying to relax my tense muscles. The week went by more smoothly than I expected, and it was already the weekend. Yuuki and Yori invited me to go with them to a café in the town right outside of this academy. Yuuki said they served amazing ice cream there. I had to finish up with a little homework for the weekend so I told them to go on ahead, and I would meet them there. This will be good for me to get an idea of what is near the academy.

I was brought out of my thoughts from running into a firm surface. I took a step back and looked up noticing there were two, tall males out of uniform standing in front of me. "Ah, gomenasai." I bowed 90 degrees.

"Ah, it's that Day Class girl." I heard a bright, cheerful voice from one of the two guys.

I looked up to find Aidou-sempai with Kain-sempai. My cheeks flushed a tiny bit.

Aidou-sempai came up and held my hand. "You aren't hurt are you?" He knocked on Kain-sempai's arm like it was a hard surface. "Akatsuki can be rough at times, but he is actually a big teddy bear." Aidou-sempai held his million dollar smile on his face while Kain-sempai looked at him with annoyance.

"Would you stop making up stupid rumors? We'll be late if we don't leave now." Kain-sempai didn't look at me twice before he started walking away. Something inside of me felt a hinge of disappointment.

Aidou-sempai watched Kain-sempai start to walk away and yelled out to him, "Akatsuki! You should at least apologize. You could have hurt her!"

Kain-sempai stopped and turned his head. "Gomen."

My cheeks flushed with his tone, and I bowed again this time not saying anything.

Aidou-sempai tried to lighten the mood with his smile. "Well, we ought to be leaving now. Ja ne." He waved cutely before catching up to Kain-sempai.

As I watched them walk away, a couple thoughts popped into my head. I've never seen them awake during the day. Do they even sleep? They are like vampires or something. Just like my brother used to be. I sighed and remembered that I was supposed to be meeting up with Yuuki and Yori.

I quickly started running into the direction of the town trying not to be any later than I already was.

I don't know how long I was running, but I stopped to catch my breath for a moment only to realize I had no idea where I was.

This was the first time being in this town, and they didn't give me any directions. I sighed. Crap. I looked around to see if there was anyone who could give me directions. I saw one man walking by. I went up to him. "Ano… do you know where the café is?" I gave a sheepish smile to him.

He stopped and turned around, but he didn't show his eyes. I looked at him curiously since he hasn't made any sound attempting to answer my question.

"If you don't know, I'm sorry to disturb you." I bowed again and turned to leave when he grabbed my arm rather roughly. I turned to look at him only to be drawn in by his glowing red eyes. I screamed in fear of him and tried desperately to remove my arm from his grasp. "Let go!" I yelled at him.

I managed to slip my arm out and made a run for it. I didn't know where, I just needed to be anywhere but there. I kept making random turns until I ran into another person. He looked at me with the same glowing blood-red eyes. I turned my heel and ran in the opposite direction of both of them. Adrenaline compelled me to run further as far away as I could be.

Another stood in my path forcing me into an alley way. I ran as far down the alley as I could before I was trapped. I turned around staring at the glowing red eyes staring back at me.

This can't be real. I have to be dreaming!

I closed my eyes and crouched down as if that would make me any less vulnerable.

Suddenly, there was silence. I looked up to find Kain-sempai standing between me and the monsters. I watched as the monsters came at him all at once, but they were quickly diminished to ashes by a brilliant fire that left as suddenly as it came.

Did Kain-sempai do that?

He turned to me who was still crouched down after no trace was left of the monsters. He leaned down and held his hand out. "Are you harmed?"

I brought myself out of shock enough to take his hand. He helped me stand to my feet before I answered him. "No."

What was all that just now? How did Kain-sempai find me?

"Why are you by yourself?" He asked me.

I had to organize my thoughts long enough to remember what I was doing before all of this. "I… I was meeting Yori and Yuuki at the café. I had to finish something so I told them to go ahead. I didn't realize I had no idea where I was going before I became lost." A tear rolled down my face as my emotions caught up with me. "I just asked for directions when…"

Kain-sempai pulled me into his arms. I'm not sure whether he didn't want to see me cry, or why he did, but I knew that I felt safe. Slowly, I felt weaker and weaker until I blacked out. The only thing that was on my mind was those glowing red eyes.

I woke up to find myself in my bed in the clothes I remember dressing myself in. It was night time and Yuuki was sitting next to my bed. "Carmen, I'm so glad you're ok." She smiled at me. "How are you feeling?" She got up and poured a glass of water for me.

I held my head in my hands. "I have a massive headache." I told her. This isn't the first time I've felt this way since coming to this school.

She handed me the glass of water. "It should go away if you rest. You passed out on the way to the café. It doesn't surprise me with how much stress school has been."

I remember passing out on the way to the café, but…

A flash of red grazed my memory. Something happened, but I- I can't remember what. I only remember red.

"Carmen?" Yuuki's voice held concern.

I put the thought on hold and took the glass of water from her. "I'll be ok." I gave her a smile then looked down at the water in my glass. "Yuuki?"

"Hmm?"

I looked at the water as it swirled around the glass with my help. "Have you ever had a feeling where something happened, but you can't remember what exactly? Like, you have a certain color you remember, but nothing else?"

Yuuki looked down. "My past is all a mystery to me. Kaname-sempai is the first memory I have." She closed her eyes showing an expression of confusion mixed with a look of being lost.

"Yuuki…" I reached over and hugged her. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked that. I didn't mean to bring you down."

Her cheerful self returned and gave me a hug back before standing. "Well, I have to be off on patrols. I'll see you in class." She had brightness in her eyes that could scare away any dark moment. "Make sure to get lots of rest," was the last thing she said before closing the door behind her as she left.

I looked down again at the water. I couldn't get the color red out of my head. I drank some water before placing the glass on the night table next to my bed and curling up under the blanket. I didn't care that I was still in my day clothes. I was too tired to care.

(Yuuki's POV)

I exited the Day Class dorms only to be greeted by Kain-sempai. "Kain-sempai? Why aren't you in class? You aren't supposed to be near these dorms."

"Classes have ended." He replied. He looked up at the Day Class dorms a little lost in thought. "Is she alright?"

I tried to give him a reassuring smile. "Hai, she will be alright with a little rest. You don't need to worry about her anymore. I'm certain she will be herself again by morning. For now, you need to go to your dorms before we both get in trouble."

He continued looking at the dorms a second more before turning and making his way to the Moon Dormitories. I sighed and turned back to look at the dorms myself recalling what Carmen had said to me.

'_Have you ever had a feeling where something happened, but you can't remember what exactly? Like, you have a certain color you remember, but nothing else?'_

I shook my head taking out any negative thoughts. There is no way she could remember what she saw.

I patted my cheeks and rushed to the chairman's office to make my report.

* * *

**What did you think? I hope you liked it. It was kinda interesting to write. **

**Please Review/Fav/Follow and tell your friends if they like VK too. ^^ **

**Again, sorry for the late update, but I hope this makes up for it. **


	5. Chapter 5, G-Mom's Chocolate

**_Hey guys. I'm sorry, my weekend was very busy. I have decided to move my update day to Saturdays. (Yes, I know it's Monday.) I do this because... I won't remember Thursdays and Saturday is when I have the most time. (Not always, but mostly.) Anyway. Here is an update for the story... this is actually not what I intended to write at all... But I hope this might give you an idea of stuff... (I can't say or it might spoil it xD) _**

**_Anyway! Enjoy! _**

* * *

_I looked around frantically. The only thing I knew for sure was that my body was trembling in fear. What am I afraid of? _

_Those eyes. Those glowing red eyes. They stared at me. They held hunger, blood lust, and insanity. There was nothing human about them. _

_A body formed around those glowing red eyes. The body was only a shadow. It stood there like a monster sizing up its prey. I stood there, body still trembling. I couldn't move. I couldn't look away. The monster started inching its way closer to me. Feeling returned to my legs enough to back up slowly._

_Those eyes searched me. They looked me over again and again. I could see them imagining taking their teeth and ripping my flesh from my body. Piece by piece. _

_I backed into something. I turned my head and looked up at the man standing behind me. It was Kain-sempai. With him was Kaname-sempai and the rest of the Night class. They had those same glowing eyes. I fell onto the ground. _

_Those eyes. They were looking straight at me. He opened his mouth revealing fangs. Cold, blood thirsty fangs. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't. There wasn't any air in my lungs to scream with. _

_They came closer and closer to me. I crawled backwards away from them. Kain-sempai leaned down with his fangs protruding from his lips. I was paralyzed. He took his hand and moved my head to one side revealing my neck even more so. I could feel his hot breath on my skin. He opened his mouth ready to pierce my skin. _

"NO!" I screamed out. I held my hands over my ears and closed my eyes trembling in fear.

"Carmen? Carmen, what's wrong?" Yukki burst through the door. She immediately came over and touched my back.

I looked up at her eyes filled with confusion and fear. I couldn't form words to speak. I felt like I was in a glass box that was continually getting smaller. Sweat rolled down my face and body.

Yukki held me. Yori came in soon afterwards. She came over and placed her palm on my cheek. "Carmen. It's ok. What ever happened, it's over now. We are right here with you. Nothing will happen." Her words were firm, but comforting.

My body calmed down from shaking, and I removed my hands from my head. I breathed normally. I looked around at my dorm room. Everything was the same except the window. The window was open. I placed my hand on my neck. It was completely fine. I checked the rest of my body. Everything was normal.

"Carmen," Yukki spoke up, "what happened?"

I looked at her more calmly than a moment ago. "I…" I tried to rationalize what had just happened. "I had a bad dream." It was only a dream. That couldn't have possibly been real.

I shook my head and placed my hands over my face. A tear rolled down my face. It was only a dream. Just a dream.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Yukki asked. "What happened that made you like this?"

I was mostly calm now and thinking rationally. I told Yori and Yukki what happened in my dream. Yori listened with concern while something about Yukki changed while I explained everything that happened in the dream.

Yori wrapped her arms around me. "It was only a bad dream, Carmen. I think, maybe, you should skip classes today and just rest your body. School has been stressful, and I think you are due for some relaxation."

Yukki nodded in agreement. "I think that's a good idea. I'll make sure to tell the headmaster. I don't think he'll mind too much considering you are such a good student."

I nodded. Resting might be a good thing. I'm probably just stressed. I can't get that dream out of my head though. It seemed so real.

Yori put her hand on my shoulder pulling me out of my thoughts. I looked up and met her soft smile. "It was only a dream. You'll be alright."

I nodded. It was only a dream. Nothing will hurt me.

Yukki looked at the clock on my wall and tugged at Yori. "We should get to class soon." She then turned to me and gave me a bright smile. "Have fun today. Rest lots and you'll be good as new!" I laughed and nodded in response.

Yori and Yukki both waved as they exited my room. After they closed my door, I looked around the now sunlit room. It was dark a second ago. We must have been sitting here a while. I searched the room for something I could possible do to pass the time.

I saw my laptop and thought about playing on that, but I decided against it. I didn't feel like playing video games.

"_It's the apocalypse! Everyone get under something! Carmen doesn't want to play video games!" _

One of my best friend's voice went through my head and I smiled. I hang out with the strangest people. I'm like a magnet for them. _Especially_ lost puppies. (A/N: Ignore the last sentence. It has nothing to do with the story. X3)

"Maybe I should take a walk. The morning air might be good for me. I never get to enjoy it because I'm always rushing to class." I said to no one in particular.

I got up from my bed and looked out of my opened window. I stuck my head out and looked around. My room was on the right side of the building so I could see the top of Moon Dorms. I also could see the lake.

"I've never been to the lake." On that note, I decided to get dressed and go visit the lake for the day. It might help me calm down a little.

(Yuuki's POV)

I knocked on the headmaster's office door and waited for him to call me in.

"Come in."

I opened the door and entered.

"Yukki." The headmaster smiled at seeing me, but then frowned a little. "Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"It's about Carmen."

The headmaster suddenly became serious. "Is she ok?"

I nodded. "She's fine, but… she had a dream last night." I started explaining the dream that she told me.

"I see."

There was silence for a while until the headmaster spoke up again.

"I will take this up with Kaname later. We will figure out what can be done, but for now you need to go to class." The headmaster pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. I bowed and turned to leave.

"Yes, headmaster."

"Yukki…" I turned back around to find the headmaster had done a complete 180 degrees turn in character. "Why don't you call me 'dad'?" He jumped out from his desk at me with tears running down his face like a waterfall. I took a step back just out of his reach. He landed on the floor still crying.

"Hea- ah… Dad. I will be going to class now." I tried to get him to stop crying before I turned and left. I heard him mumble something like 'She is such a good daughter' before I closed the door behind me.

I leaned against the wall next to the office door and sighed. I thought about everything that has happened with Carmen, and I wondered what would be done. They can't throw her out of the school. It would cause too much suspicion, and her parents might sue. If we continue at the pace we are now, who knows what might happen. Kaname would know what to do. I'm sure he will figure something out.

I stood up from leaning off the wall and went on my way to class.

(Carmen's POV)

I breathed in the sweet morning air. "Ah, I can't believe they make us stay inside with days as beautiful as this." I smiled and floated around like I was walking on a cloud. I made sure to keep going the direction of the lake otherwise I would get lost.

_Those eyes._

Those eyes from my dream flashed into my head. I froze in place.

I wrapped my arms around myself and crotched down. My body started to shake a little. Why is this so scary? Why am I reacting this way to a dream?

_Was it a dream?_

What?

.

.

.

"Carmen." I shot my head up and looked around. I was at the lake already. I stood up and turned my head to the voice I heard.

"Kain-sempai?"

He walked up to me. I backed away as if I was in my dream again. "Are you ok?"

"I-I…" I shook my head. This is the real world, not a dream. I looked up at him with a forced smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. What are you doing here?"

He came up and stood in front of me. "I could ask you the same thing. Don't you have class?"

"Um, yeah. I'm taking a sick day." I explained to him.

He looked me over making me feel slightly uncomfortable. "You look fine to me."

I scratched my head. "Yeah, uh…" I didn't know what to tell him. What? You want me to say I had a nightmare about you so I'm taking the day off? That would make me look so horrible.

"Maybe a day off could be a good thing. School is really stressful." He commented out of nowhere.

I didn't reply. I turned myself back to face the lake. "Well, you have an idea why I'm here. Why are you here?" I asked him.

He stood silent for a moment before replying. "I like to gather my thought here. It's a calm place that I can think clearly at."

I looked at him. He was staring at the clear water. He looked so lost in thought. I've never seen this side of him before. He glanced at me, and I immediately turned my head away. My face held a light blush.

"Thank you by the way." He said.

I turned back to him. "For what?" I had a look of confusion on my face.

"The chocolates you gave me on St. Xocolotl Day. I never got to thank you for them." He was looking at the lake while he spoke. "Were they handmade?"

"Yeah. My grandmother owns a chain of chocolate stores all over the country, and she has a secret recipe that she gave to me. She told me that if I told anyone the secret recipe then she might have to kill me." I giggled. "I can't picture my grandmom harming anyone. She is really sweet and kind. My dream is to take over her chain of chocolate shops when she retires." I held a smile on my face and watched the flow of the water in the lake.

"G-Mom's Chocolate, right?"

I focused back on him. "Huh?"

"That's the name of the chain of shops. 'G-Mom's Chocolate'." He explained.

"Oh," I nodded, "yeah, that's it." I giggled. "My grandma was always unique in the things she did. I guess that's why a lot of people liked her."

"They didn't always like her uniqueness." Kain-sempai stated out of nowhere.

"What?"

He looked at me like he didn't realize he said that out loud. "Uh, I mean. Some years ago, uniqueness was well met. Especially for ladies. I'm sure she had a few people that might have disagreed with her. I admire her dedication to not change who she was." He explained quickly.

"How did you know she was always like that? She could have been quiet as a child, and then opened up later in life. How did you know she was always unique?" I asked him. There was no way he could have known how she was as a child. She said that I'm the only one that she told stories of her childhood to.

Kain-sempai's face started to flush a little. "Uh… I should be getting back. The others might wonder where I am." He turned and started walking back.

I stood there watching him walk away more confused then I was this morning.

Has he met my grandma before?

**Hey! How did you like it? Confusing? Yes... I know. What do you think they'll do with Carmen? You'll have to wait till next chapter to find out. x) I'll start working on that chapter now, and I promise I'll update on Saturday. You can hold me to to my word. If I don't update on Saturday then... I will write another chapter and upload it the next day. Ok? Hold me to it. xD (One time use only unless I refresh it next time. x3)**

**Anyway! Review, Fav, Follow (If you haven't already.) I have to say that Redbell9. Your review freakin made my day so amazing. I keep that email in my inbox and look at it all the time to remind myself that people actually like my writing. x) **

**PLEASE! TELL PEOPLE ABOUT MY STORY IF THEY LIKE VAMPIRE KNIGHT OR KAIN OR JUST ANYTHING! I LOVE SEEING FANFICTION EMAILS IN MY INBOX TELLING ME THAT PEOPLE HAVE FOLLOWED AND FAVED! YOU GUYS MAKE ME SOOOOOO HAPPY!**

**Btw... after I'm done with this story (which won't be for a while cause of my improv writing skills... and the fact that we are still at the beginning xDD) I was thinking about having you guys pick another anime (from a list I give you because I don't know every single anime in the world) and writing a story about it. I might have you guys pick an anime, then a guy from the anime and then I might write a romance story around that. x) Idk we'll see. **

**Look forward to the next chapter. **

**Shout out to my best friends who I'm trying to get to read this. (Nata-imoto [Shi-shiNata], Eternal maknae, Dancing Machine ^^)**


	6. Chapter 6, Lost memories

**I'm so proud of myself~~ Yeah for updating on time, but also for this chapter. I'm sorry if it seems a little dull, my creative juices weren't flowing as well. I'm also trying to keep this in line with the anime and with the chapter I have already written that will appear in the future. Well, I hope you don't find this too terrible. Lol. And I'll update next Saturday. **

* * *

"No! Yukki, you're heartless!" I heard one of the girls scream down the hall in their room.

A lot of the girls were yelling things similar. Why are they yelling?

Dorm inspections.

The thing that happens when the guardians go into the dorms, and they confiscate anything that shouldn't be there. For the Day class, it mostly consists of pictures of the Night class they took without permission. Even the dorm president got some things confiscated from him.

I heard a knock on my door before Yukki entered pulling a giant cart of confiscated items with her. "Hey, Carmen. I know you probably don't have anything I need to take, but it's mandatory." She was apologizing for having to go through all of my stuff even though she was certain I didn't have anything needing to be confiscated.

I smiled at her. "It's fine. Go ahead. Just don't try and sneak out any of my books that you like."

"Darn, I thought I could get away with it too." Yuuki said playing along. We both laughed, and she went through my stuff satisfying the mandatory procedure. "Well, I'm off. Enjoy your day off." She waved before continuing her duty.

I waved back and continued reading the book that was in my lap. After a while, I closed the book with a bookmark holding my place and stretched. The girls seemed to have calmed down, and I have today off because of dorm inspections. I think I'll take a walk. It's a beautiful day.

I twirled around in the sunlight letting it hit my face. It felt amazing. I hardly get to come outside. I'm always stuck inside a classroom. Well, I should take advantage of my day off and explore a little. I think I'll go explore the gardens near the school.

I walked for a while before I passed the school building and was hidden by the trees. I looked a little ways ahead and saw the path to the main entrance. Technically, I'm not allowed to be here, but oh well.

The sound of bird caught my attention and made me look up. I saw a mother bird with her babies in a nest directly above me. I wanted to get a closer look so I climbed the tree. I made sure not to disturb it in anyway. I watched the babies as they chirped endlessly.

Suddenly, the mother bird flew away. I was confused. Did I scare it? The sound of footsteps against the ground met my ears, and I turned my head to the path leading from the school and saw Zero. He looked really angry and upset. Then again, he usually looks like that, but he seemed a little too upset. He was heading outside the school. Does he have permission?

He didn't notice me in the tree and continued walking until he went out of my field of vision. A little way behind him I heard running footsteps. I looked to find Yukki running in the same direction Zero just went. She looked troubled as she ran. Soon she was out of my sight, as well. The mother bird flew back to the nest and feed the babies. I decided that I watched it long enough and got down from the tree.

I started exploring a little more since I haven't been in this part of the school grounds before. I made sure to keep out of sight so that I wouldn't get in trouble. It's so much prettier over here. I guess that's because people hardly come around this area. Soon, I found myself with trees as far as I could see on all sides of me. To put it simply, I'm lost. This area is bigger than I thought. I kept on walking; sooner or later, I would run into something.

As I was walking around, the sun started to set. If I didn't find my way soon, I would get stuck out here for the night. Why is this place so big?! How can Yukki and Zero patrol this place every night? As it got darker, my walking pace quickened almost to the point where I was running. I needed to find something familiar, anything! I started panicking as I started losing visibility.

Since I was panicking, I full out ran into a tree. The impact sent me falling backwards onto my behind.

"Oww…" I rubbed my forehead. I must have hit the tree hard because my vision was blurry. I tried standing up, but I fell against the tree for support. My stomach started growling. Dang it, I haven't eaten anything since I left. Who knows how long it's been.

"What are you doing here this time of night?" I heard a stern voice directed at me. I looked to find one of the Night class students. She had short violet hair. I can't remember her name right now.

"Go-gomenasai. I was just taking a walk, but then I got lost and now I'm stuck out here in the dark." I explained. She didn't look like she believed me.

She walked up to me. "You're bleeding."

I was confused. I was? When did this happen? I touched my forehead again and looked at the warm liquid now covering my fingers. Wow, I really did hit that tree hard. No wonder, my vision blurred.

"Seiren." I heard another voice. A more familiar voice. "I'll take care of her, you can go back."

I looked to find the tall stature of Kain-sempai standing behind her. She stared at him for a moment before agreeing. "You better not break any rules." She said before walking off.

Kain-sempai walked up to me. "You're such a handful." He grabbed my hand and started leading me to I assume the infirmary.

"G-gomenasai. I-I didn't mean to be." I said with a blush on my face.

He led me out of the forest and into the school building down the hall into the infirmary where all the medical supplies are. "Sit down." He told me.

I went and found a place to sit and sat down. I watched him go through the cabinets before finding bandages. "You would think these would be easier to find." He whispered to himself. He got out a bandage and also got a wet cloth. He came back over and kneeled down in front of me. He took the cloth and started to gently clean the wound. "This is probably going to leave a mark. You should be more careful." He said as he cleaned the wound and placed a bandage over it.

I blushed. "It's not like I ran into a tree on purpose." I said attempting to defend myself.

The door opened suddenly and in came Kaname-sempai holding… Y-yukki?!

"Wh-what happened?" I stood up and asked frantically. There was blood covering Yukki's neck and clothes. I looked at the wound, it looked like… bite marks?

Images started to invade my mind. Images of red eyes, fire, memories that seemed like a bad dream came back to me. Memories of what happened before I woke up with a bad headache. It all rushed to my head.

I grabbed my head and crouched down. It was too much. I can't take all of this at once. My mind started to black out and the last thing I remember is falling on the floor.

I fluttered my eyes open only to see the ceiling to the infirmary. I pushed myself up into a sitting position. "What happened?" I held my head.

"How are you feeling?" I heard Kaname-sempai's voice.

I looked up and met the faces of Kaname-sempai and the headmaster. I looked behind them to find Yukki lying on another bed. Her neck was bandaged. I remember… Yukki had bite marks on her neck. Not only that… I remember everything. The first night I went on a walk and saw Aidou-sempai's fangs. The time I was attacked in the town. All of the emotions caught up to me, and a tear rolled down my face.

The headmaster sighed. "What can we do now? She is constantly getting herself into all of this mess. How many times can you erase her memory until it damages her brain?" He fidgeted with his glasses.

Kaname-sempai ignored the headmaster momentarily and continued to look at me. "Carmen, are you alright?"

"You're a vampire." I replied to him. "All of the Night class…" I held a blank look on my face.

"Yes, we are. Are you scared of us now?" He asked me.

I thought for a moment. I thought back to that time in the town when Kain-sempai saved me. There are good vampires. Not all of them are bad. "No." I answered him. "You aren't bad vampires. Maybe a little scary, but not bad."

Kaname-sempai chuckled. "You sound so much like Yukki."

"Kaname, what do you want to do?" The headmaster asked him again. "Is it ok to leave her like this?"

Kaname-sempai looked at the headmaster then back at me. "I don't think it's healthy to erase someone's memory that much."

"Is that why I couldn't remember anything? Is that what you guys can do?" I asked, but he ignored me. Well, sorry for asking a question.

Kaname-sempai looked at me straight in the eye. It was a little uncomfortable. "Since you know that we are vampires, what are you going to do?"

I was confused. Was this some sort of test? Uh… what am I going to do? "Well, I need to finish some homework so I would appreciate it if I could go back to my room." I answered him. I'm not sure what he wanted me to say.

I heard a laugh outside the door.

"Kain." He said. Kain-sempai walked into the room. "I thought I told you to go back to the dorm." Kaname-sempai told him plainly.

"I apologize, but I couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen. I knew you weren't going to tell me even if I asked." Kain replied. "Kaname-sama, if she is more worried about finishing her homework then you or the Night class eating her, I think we can trust she won't tell anyone."

"How can you be so sure?" The headmaster chimed in.

I'm sitting right here you know. I can hear your conversation about me.

Kain-sempai turned to the headmaster. He hesitated before speaking. "I guess I can't be absolutely sure."

The headmaster sighed. "If you think it will be ok, Kaname, then I will go with it."

Kaname-sempai looked at me once more. "I will let you keep your knowledge of all of this, but you have to swear on your life that you won't speak a word to anyone."

I nodded. "I swear, but um… who else knows?"

The headmaster stepped forward. "I have knowledge of this along with Yukki and Zero. Besides the Night class, those are the others who know besides you now." I nodded again. "Even so, I don't want you talking about this at all unless you are alone with Yukki or myself. It's very crucial that the Day class does not get knowledge of this."

"Ok." I answered. I looked at the floor and thought to myself. I have to make sure I don't accidentally do something stupid and spill this out. I could hurt Kain-sempai if I did.

"Kain, walk her back to her dorm now. I need to stay here with Yukki. Do not speak a word of this to anyone else. If I must, I will let them know." Kaname instructed Kain.

Kain nodded and gestured to me to come on. I got off the bed and followed Kain-sempai getting one last glance of Yukki before I left.

It was mostly silent while walking to the Sun Dorms. I felt the need to start a conversation, but I wasn't sure what to say.

"You shouldn't go out walking around freely to much anymore." Kain-sempai started. "Now that you know, you should be more cautious during the night."

"Yeah." I remembered all the times I've gone out for a walk and gotten into trouble. "Goodness, now I know why I was such a burden to you. I'm sorry." I told him.

We made it to the Sun Dorms gate and we both stopped. Kain turned to me and patted my head. "Try not to get into trouble." He said before turning and walking away.

I watched him for a while, and then I turned and entered the dorm. I walked down the hall to my room and got changed. I looked at my clock. 12:06 a.m. Geez, I'm going to be tired tomorrow.

I got underneath the blankets on my bed and slowly closed my eyes. My goal now was to protect the Night class.

My mind slowly drifted, and I fell asleep.

(3rd Person POV)

The window the Carmen's room opened. A figure silently came in as if it was a breeze blowing by. The figure slowly crept up to the side of Carmen's bed and looked down upon the sleeping girl.

"I won't let you put Kaname-sama at risk." A feminine voice whispered. She placed her hand over Carmen's forehead as a purple glow came around it. Carmen shifted a little in her sleep, but continued sleeping like nothing was abnormal.

The female walked back over to the window and glanced at the sleeping girl once more. The moonlight shone down on her illuminating her light violet hair. "You will be better off not knowing anything." She said and exited the room leaving the window open.

* * *

**Dang it Seiren! We were so happy that she was allowed to keep here memory and now you've gone and done this! Geez, plot twists. x) **

**Well, what did you think? Leave me a review and tell me because it would make my day. Also Follow and Fav this if you haven't already. **

**I will make sure to update on Saturday, but until then I'll see you guys later!**


	7. Chapter 7, What in the world?

**Hey guys! Sorry it's late. But it's Saturday! x) I made it! Well... in my time zone anyway. I put off watching a Doctor Who episode to write this for you guys so you better be happy. Ok um... never mind I'll explain more about this chapter after you read it. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"_Carmen." A voice called out to me. _

_Grandma? _

"_Carmen."_

_I looked around trying to find where the voice was coming from. "Grandma? Where are you?" Searching around, I finally saw her in front of me. My surroundings changed and I was in one of the chocolate shops she owned. The place was very familiar to me since I spent a lot of time here when I was little. We were in the backroom looking at all the happy customers from the window in the back. _

"_What am I going to do?" My grandma spoke up. I turned my head to her listening to what she was about to say. "This place is very dear to me, but I'm afraid I won't be able to take care of it forever."_

_Wait a minute… why did this seem familiar?_

"_Why not grandma?" A younger version of me walked by and stood next to grandma looking up at her._

_Grandma held a soft smile on her face as she turned and picked the younger version of me up into her arms. "I'm getting older. I'm not as young as I used to be. Soon, I won't be around to take care of this place anymore. If I don't find someone else to take care of it, then it will go out of business and close down." _

"_Where are you going grandma?" The young me asked unknowing of what she meant._

"_Some day, I will have to go away. To a very far away land. All the grandma's and granddad's have to go there when they are old enough." Grandma tried to explain that she would die eventually without scaring the young me. _

"_Will I go there too when I get old?" The young me asked._

_Grandma nodded. "Yes, but not until you are old like me. You have a long life ahead of you." _

"_But who will take care of the shop when you are gone?" _

_Grandma looked back out the window at the customers who were smiling and laughing. "I don't know. If no one takes over when I'm gone this place will go with me." _

"_I'll take care of it!" My younger version called out. "I will make sure it stays right here!" _

_Grandma laughed lightly as she hugged the young me. "You have to promise you won't let anyone know the secret recipe I taught you, and you have to make sure that everyone has a smiling face when they come eat chocolate here." _

"_I promise!" The young me yelled while smiling. _

"_Alright, I will leave this place to you then when I am gone." Grandma had a sense of hope lingering within her eyes. _

_The young me saluted to her like a soldier would. "I won't let you down!" _

_They both started laughing and giggling. _

"_Carmen…" Grandma turned to look at me. Not the younger version of me, but the me who was standing watching all this. "Always remember that I love you." _

Something hard hit me causing me to wake up. I opened my eyes and heard the sound of a ball bouncing on the ground. Suddenly, I got hit again by the same object. I sat up and saw a familiar person standing in my room throwing a volleyball at me.

"Geez, I thought you would never get up." The girl smiled while laughing.

"What the…? Rachel! What in the world are you doing here?" I smiled jumping out of my bed and hugged my best friend that I haven't seen in what it felt like years.

"I'm here to kidnap you, duh!" She laughed while hugging me back.

I took a step back from her and smiled. "You guys are late! I told you to do that a long time ago!"

"I couldn't bring the others with me, but my mom allowed me to visit you." She hugged me again. "It's so good to see you." She let me go and then we both sat down on my bed. "So tell me everything that's been going on."

I smiled and started to tell her about how great this school is and about Yori and Yukki. I told her about the Night class and how I thought there was something strange about them. I also told her about the weird headaches I've been having.

After explaining everything that I could remember to her, she became a little silent. "You said there is a guy named Kaname in the Night class?"

I nodded.

She stood up suddenly. "Hey, you wanna go raid the Night class dorms? I bet it would be really fun!"

"Are you crazy? You are going to get me in trouble!" I yelled at her.

She smiled. "I'll get you out of trouble then. I really want to meet this Kaname guy though. He sounds pretty cool." She walked around messing with every possible thing she could get her hands on in my room. She went over and opened a drawer and took out a little pile of cards that she was familiar with. "You still have these?" She looked at them and laughed. "You would always stare at this Kakashi card for hours."

My cheeks became a little red as I shot up out of my seat and snatched the cards from her. "That was a long time ago."

"More like a couple years ago." She teased me. She then grabbed my hand and tried to pull me to go with her to the Night class dorms. "Come on. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaase?" She gave me puppy dog eyes that never worked on me.

I sighed knowing she wasn't going to give up until I said yes. At this time of day, they should be asleep so maybe we wouldn't get caught. I looked at her with a concerned look.

"I promise you won't get in trouble. You know how powerful my family is. I will make sure everything will be alright." She pushed and pushed and pushed until I finally gave in.

"Fine." I agreed to it. Someone needs to keep an eye on her anyway.

She cheered and started pulling me out of the room.

"W-wait! Let me get dressed first!" I protested.

She looked down at the pajamas I was wearing and let me go. "Oh, whoops." She had an innocent smile on her face.

I shook my head and got changed into day clothes. After I added the last touch to my outfit, Rachel grabbed my hand and we left for the Moon dorms.

"We are so going to get into trouble." I whispered to Rachel as we neared the Moon dorm's gate.

"No we won't, don't worry." She grabbed my hand and we walked through the gate and met the gatekeeper. I was scared out of my mind, but Rachel was very calm for some reason. She spoke to the gatekeeper. "Is it ok if my friend and I pass?" She asked him.

He started at me for a while before glancing at Rachel and nodding his head. Rachel smiled and we continued onward to the dorms. I can't believe he let us go through. It's impossible, yet we just passed through alive.

We walked up to the door and opened it slowly. Rachel held a finger to her lips for me to be silent. We walked into the big lounge area at the entrance of the dorm. Wow, this place is huge. The Day class definitely doesn't have anything like this. The dorm was silent. I guess it would be since everyone is asleep.

"Why are we here again?" I whispered just loud enough for Rachel to hear.

"What are you doing here?" I heard a familiar female voice. I turned my head and watched Ruka walk down the stairs. "Day class girls aren't allowed to be here." She said with a rather rude tone.

My heart was beating quickly as the adrenaline rushed through my body. Rachel stepped in front of me. "She is with me." She said to Ruka. Ruka's eyes widened and took a step back.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" She asked in a very surprised tone.

Rachel narrowed her eyes to Ruka. "I'm here visiting my best friend." She pulled me out from behind her. "I am also curious that a Kuran is here. I would love to be able to see him."

Ruka became very defensive. "You will have to go through me first."

"Ruka." Another familiar voice descended from the second floor. "It's fine." Kaname held his gaze on Rachel. I was very confused at everything that was going on.

Ruka backed off only at Kaname's word.

"It's been a while, Rachel." Kaname began as he descended down the stairs. "What do I owe the honor of your visit?" His tone never changed. He remained completely calm and in control.

Rachel smiled like a little child and hugged me suddenly. "I'm here just visiting my best friend. I didn't know you would be here. When I heard that you were here along with many others I wanted to see for myself." She let me go but kept me close to her side.

Kaname turned his gaze to me, and I became a little shy. He looked back to Rachel. "Does she know who you are?"

Rachel shook her head. "Does she know who you are?" She asked in reply.

"Last night's events have led up to her finding out." He answered Rachel's question. She turned her head and looked at me. "You know who he is?"

I was very confused about what I was supposed to know. What exactly happened last night? I only remember going to bed. "Uh…" I shook my head. "I only know he is the dorm president."

Kaname looked at me curiously. "Carmen, do you remember what happened last night?"

I thought back, but nothing unusual happened. Nothing that I can remember. "What happened last night? I got lost in the woods then I found my way back and went to bed. That's all I remember."

Rachel looked back to Kaname. "So, I take it she doesn't know."

Kaname sighed but held his expression. "I believe she doesn't."

What don't I know? Come on guys. Someone tell me!

Rachel chuckled then returned to her normal self. "Well, we should be off then. I hope that you don't tell on us for exploring a little." She smiled at Kaname.

We both turned and left the dorms heading back to the Sun dorms. After we cleared the Moon dorm gate, I stopped in front of Rachel and exploded. "What was that?! What in the world just happened? What don't I know?!"

Rachel laughed and continued being her cheerful self. "It's nothing. Kaname and I are old friends, that's all."

"You never told me about him." I pouted.

"He's not really the mentioning type." She grabbed my hand and we continued down the path. "Come on, let's go get some ice cream or something."

(Kaname's POV)

"Kaname-sama." Ruka spoke up before I reached the top of the stairs. "What was another pureblood doing here?"

"She was visiting her best friend like she said." I answered her. The biggest thing on my mind right now was Carmen's lost memory of last night. If she doesn't remember last night that means she doesn't remember anything about what happened to her. If her memory is altered anymore, she will forget who she is entirely.

"I don't believe that was her only objective. I think you should be careful, Kaname-sama." Ruka was being persistent as always.

"Do you think I cannot handle myself?" I asked her in reply to what she said.

She was taken aback by what I said. "No, it's just…"

"Then don't worry about it and go back to bed."

Her mood dropped. "Yes, Kaname-sama." She said before making her way back to her room.

Before returning to my room, I went and looked out the window watching the pureblood drag the human down the path. "Seiren." I called. The young female with light violet hair appeared in less than a moment. "Did you erase her memory?"

She kept her head bowed as she spoke. "Yes, Kaname-sama. I couldn't let her put you in any danger."

"Do you think my choice of letting her keep her memory was foolish?" I asked her.

"N-no, Kaname-sama. I just-…" She tried to make an excuse for her actions.

"Do not disregard my commands again."

She bowed her head once more. "Yes, Kaname-sama." She left as quickly as she came.

Once the two girls were out of my sight, I returned to my own room.

* * *

**Alright so... I confused everyone! Yes! Mission complete! ^^;; Ok well um this chapter kinda has nothing to do with the story whatsoever except for maybe the very beginning. The dream Carmen had was actually a memory of a really long time ago. That's probably the only valuable thing in this chapter. **

**Ok so basically I was video chatting with Shi-shiNata, and she was like "You should totally make me come visit you in your story." So I was like you wanna? And she was like yeah. So yeah... ._. **

**This is probably the only time she will ever come up. She has nothing to do with the actual story. This was kind of a filler I guess if you wanna call it that. It was really interesting doing Kaname's POV... **

**Like seriously what goes on in that guys head besides "being a pureblood. must protect yukki. Zero is really getting on my nerves." xDD Oh purebloods are so complicated. Shi-shiNata gave me the idea of her being a pureblood so... idk. **

**Even though this was a filler, I hope you found some kind of excitement from it probably not, but... I promise I'll get back to everything next saturday. **

**Review, Fav, Follow if you haven't already. K bye guys~ *waves***

**Everyone: YOU MADE US WAIT A WEEK FOR THAT!? **

**Me: *runs for my life***


	8. Chapter 8, Poor Yukki

**Hey guys. So yeah, I'm updating a little early. The reason is because once I fall asleep, I will be waking up only to get dressed and get on a plane to fly up for my cousin's wedding. I will also be visiting my best friends that I miss like crazy. Shi-shiNata was begging (ok maybe not begging... more like pouting.) for me to update early because she wanted to know what happened next. Well, she kinda got her wish. Lol. **

**Hope you guys enjoy. **

* * *

"Carmen…"

"CARMEN!"

The voice snapped me out of my thoughts and turned my attention to the front of the classroom. The voice belonged to the teacher.

"I hope you are paying attention. Otherwise, you won't do well on your test." He stated sternly.

"Y-yes, Sir." I answered. My heart was beating fast partly from being called out and partly from being scolded in front of the class.

He sent one last glare my way before going back to teaching the class. I looked down at my notebook and realized that I missed a lot of important notes. I sighed and set my pen down next to my notebook. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed an empty spot where there usually sat an angry aura. I turned my head enough to find that Zero wasn't in class. In fact, I haven't seen him the last couple of classes. Was he sick?

"Carmen!"

I jumped in my seat, hurriedly picked up my pen, and copied the notes the teacher wrote on the board.

As class finished up, the next teacher was about to come in. Suddenly, Yukki got up and ran out the door. As she left, I noticed something I didn't see before. Was that a bandage on her neck?

Since my seat was next to the window, I watched Yukki run towards the Moon Dorms. What in the world is she doing?

"Carmen!"

(Kain's POV)

"It's only natural that he wouldn't want you to see him in that state." Kaname spoke to Yukki.

"That's just…" Yukki didn't finish her sentence before running out of the Dorms in an emotional state. Kaname also looked as if he was torn into piece seeing Yukki in that state.

Once the door closed, I made my presence known. "I don't understand. Why are you so attached to that girl, President Kuran?" I looked up facing him. "No one is happy with you, the last of the Kuran's sharing a space with Zero Kiryu, who comes from a Vampire Hunter family." He walked passed me and continued like he didn't hear me, or so I thought till he turned his head partially towards me.

"Yukki is the one and only girl I hold dear in this world." He continued on his way after he spoke.

I stood there confused as to why he held a human girl so close. An image of Carmen flashed through my mind. Carmen looks so much like her… the only girl I found in this world that made living worth while.

The bell rang for the end of classes that day and most of the girls did their usual routine of heading to the Moon Dorm gates to see the Night Class.

"Ready?" Yori's voice drew my attention to her. I nodded in reply.

My thoughts drifted back to the bandage on Yukki's neck. How did she get hurt?

"She said she was poked by a tree branch while patrolling." Yori answered my question that I didn't realize I said out loud.

"O-oh." I blushed a little from embarrassment. "Do you think she'll be ok?"

Yori nodded. "She is tougher than you think."

My gaze drifted down. "A lot is expected from her. She's the daughter of the headmaster. She has to patrol every night, and then go to school the next morning with little to no sleep. Plus, she has to deal with Zero, and he isn't exactly a ray of sunshine. Yet, she still is able to put a smile on her face and say she's fine."

"I worry about her a lot." Yori commented.

I turned my head towards her as my eyes became a little bigger. "I-I didn't mean…"

"I've known her for a long time. Even then, I've always worried about her. There is something she isn't telling me, but I trust she has a good reason not to." Yori continued looking straight ahead as we walked. "Though, worrying about her won't help her any so it's best to put a smile on and make sure she doesn't have to worry about you too."

My gaze dropped down to my feet. "I wish there was some way I could help her." I stopped in my tracks. "I'm going to go talk to the headmaster."

"Carmen!" The voice of a girl behind us made both Yori and I turn to look. A girl who was in my class came running up to us. "Hey, Carmen, do you think you could help me study? I really need to pass this test, or my mom is going to take away my allowance again." She had a begging look on her face. I sighed and nodded. "Thank you!" Her expression changed to one of happiness. "Do you think we could start now? This might take a while."

"Well," Yori waved to me, "I will see you later."

I sighed and I went with the girl to go help her study. I guess I will have to wait and talk with the headmaster later.

"Thank you so much, Carmen. I feel really confident about the test now." The girl smiled and waved before shutting the door and leaving my room.

I smiled and then laid my head on the desk resting my eyes. After a moment, I looked up at the clock sitting on my desk. It's gotten really late. I'm sure the headmaster is still awake though.

I stood up from my seat and walked out the door.

As I walked down the path, I heard a person coming up behind me. Out of instinct, I hid behind a tree. Why am I hiding? My body took control for a second. Like it has done this before. I peeked out from behind the tree and saw someone I hadn't seen for a while. Zero.

He was wearing plain clothes and carried a backpack on his back. He was heading towards the front gate. Where is he going?

Then, I heard footsteps running up behind him. I looked to see Yukki about to tackle Zero. "Zero!" She yelled and hugged him from behind. I watched silently trying to figure out what was going on. "It'll be okay…" I heard Yukki speak again. From the angle I was sitting, I couldn't see Zero's face, but I'm sure he was pretty shocked by this. "I didn't know a thing." She started speaking again. "But I've watched you for four years, so I'm not afraid. I'll be your ally, Zero." No words could describe how confused I was sitting there and listening to all of this. I waited until they left before I moved from my spot.

As I walked back to my room, I thought over what just happened. No matter how many ways I thought it through, I couldn't make sense of it. I entered my room and closed the door behind me then realized something.

"Shoot, I forgot I was going to talk to the headmaster." I looked at the clock. "There is no way he is still awake." I sighed and started changing my clothes. "I guess, I'll talk to him tomorrow."

* * *

**Hey guys. It wasn't a filler this time. ^^ *stops running for my life***

**Um... well like I just wanna say that I was watching episode four while watching this and after Yukki left when Kaname denied her request and Kain asked "Why are you so attached to that girl?" I pictured Kaname turning and saying "I could ask you the same thing." xDDD oh goodness. The things fanfiction does to me. **

**Hope you guys enjoyed. Don't forget to Fav/Follow/Review if you haven't already. **

**I was actually going through some old things and found a story I started writing with my OC for Naruto. I basically created a character so that Kakashi wasn't so alone because I love Kakashi. I was reading the story I started and then was like "y u no write more?" so like... I'm thinking about uploading that, but not sure. I'm already trying hard to update this so I don't want anything distracting me. **

**So yeah, you can write a review and tell me (for my Naruto loving readers) if you want me to upload the stuff I've written for that story so far. It's only like 2 or 3 chapters long right now. After I get done editing I don't know how long it would be though. **

**Tell me what you think. **

**Ok bye bye~ See you next week! **


	9. Chapter 9, A Gap

**Me: *slowly comes out from hiding and starts creeping over* **

**Everyone: WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! **

**Me: ^^'' Oh hi. Uh, well... I was busy and I kinda forgot to update one saturday then more stuff happened and now I'm back. \(^-^)/ **

**Everyone: :( **

**Me: Ok look I'm sorry, but the last chapter got no kind of review or fav or follow. So it slipped my mind. Only just now I got an email saying I got a review asking when I was going to update then I was like 'OH SHOOT'. So I updated asap. *crosses arms* If you guys want me to update on time each saturday then you will have to write reviews and remind me or else I will forget again. **

**Everyone: *writes a review***

**Me: READ THE CHAPTER FIRST!**

* * *

"Carmen! Hurry or we'll be late!" Yuuki called out to me as she, Yori, and I ran down the hall. The bell was about to ring and we were going to be late. I can't believe I slept passed my alarm!

Hurrying down the hall, we saw the classroom door in our sights. We are going to make it! We ran through the door and stopped to catch our breath as the bell rang.

"Safe!" Yuuki cried out.

Once we could breathe normally again, we looked around at the other students out of their seats.

"I heard there is a new ethics teacher."

"I got a glimpse of him!"

Suddenly, the door opened revealing a strong built man with black hair and a metal plate covering his right eye. Everyone went to their seats as he walked over and set down the books he was holding on the desk.

"I am your new ethic teacher. My name is Toga Yagari." He started speaking. I noticed Yuuki from the corner of my eye looking behind her. I looked back as well seeing Zero looking uncomfortable and surprised by this new teacher. "Instead of an introductory speech, I will take your questions."

Many students started asking him personal questions at the same time making the class president have to step up and organize them. One girl raised her hand and was called on to speak. "Sensei, your right eye… Is that a fashion trend?"

Immediately, Zero got up and left the class. As he left, Yuuki stood up. "Sensei, as a member of the Disciplinary Committee, I will bring him back." Yuuki left out of the door as quickly as Zero did.

Yagari-sensei leaned against the blackboard and answered the question given to him. "This was in compensation for a life."

Silence flooded the classroom. I looked out the window from the seat I was in. I could see Yuuki running after Zero. They were both met by the headmaster at the gate. I watched them talk for a moment before the headmaster handed them a piece of paper.

"Class, turn to page 57, and we'll begin there."

I was curious about what was going on with them, but tired to pay attention in class.

The school day was over and as usual the girls rushed over to the Moon Dormitories. I haven't seen Yuuki or Zero all day so I wondered how things are going to turn out today.

"Come on, come on. Stay back!" The usual cheery voice rose above the screaming girls. Zero gave them the usual glare, and they didn't pass a certain point. On the other hand, Yuuki was still struggling to keep them back. I stood in my usual position in the back closest to the school building. I watched the gates open and Aidou-sempai as usual playing off of the girls reactions to him. He kept prompting Kain-sempai to play along and every time he declined.

"Wild-sempai!" The girls called out to him.

Geez, I'll admit he isn't as put together as the other Night Class students, but just because your jacket and a couple top buttons of your shirt are undone doesn't make you wild. I rolled my eyes and laughed. My laugh definitely didn't go above the noise that the girls were making, but apparently it was enough to catch someone's ear.

"Is something amusing?" A familiar deep voice asked me. I looked to see none other than Kain-sempai looking at me.

My eyes widened at him noticing me. "I-I… Ah, n-nothing. I just don't think you are that wild." I rubbed the back of my neck.

He raised an eyebrow at me then started walking closer to me. I took one step back for every step he took towards me until my back landed against a tree. He didn't hesitate to put one arm against the tree above my head and lean down looking into my eyes. His face came very close to mine causing my cheeks to burn a deep shade of pink. "Wild enough for you?" He asked in a deeper than usual tone.

I could hear all the girls who had a thing for Kain-sempai groan in disbelief that he did this to me.

"Akatsuki, we will be late if you don't hurry." Ichijou-sempai called out to him. He closed his eyes and straightened up before walking back to the group he was in a moment ago.

Once they were out of sight, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. As my heart was racing, I held onto my burning cheeks. What just happened?

"Carmen, are you ok?" Yuuki came up to me once the girls were gone.

It took me a second to gather myself before I answered her. "Yeah." I looked at the path the Night Class just went down. "Does he…?"

Yuuki shook her head. "That's the first time I've seen him acknowledge a girl besides me on a day other than St. Xocolotl's day." She put her finger to her chin. "Actually, that the first time I've ever seen him acknowledge a girl at all."

"What about you?"

"He only acknowledges me because of Kaname-sempai. This is the first time he has noticed a girl himself. Well, a Day Class girl." Yuuki changed back to her usual self and patted my shoulder. "Don't worry too much about it. You should get going before it becomes really dark."

I nodded and smiled before walking to the dorms.

Kain-sempai, why is it that you can see me? What am I to you?

~  
(Kain's POV)

I sighed and kept my gaze low while listening to the sound of shoes against the ground. _Is it true that she really lost her memories again? The look in her eyes was so innocent. _I looked up and over to Seiren. Anger started to fill my body, but then Kaname's words rang through my head again.

_If this process continues to go on, her mind will be damaged, and she might forget everything. Even her own name. It's better off that she doesn't know. At least she can live happily without having to worry about scaring things like vampires. _

I could hear it in Kaname's voice when he spoke. He might have been referring to Carmen, but Yukki was on his mind the entire time.

He was right though. She would be a lot happier not knowing that vampires exist.

"What has you in such a bad mood?" The cheery voice of Hanabusa brought me back to reality. I glanced over at him and noticed we were inside the classroom now. I took my seat and leaned back crossing my arms. I didn't reply to his question, but simply sat there still in my thoughts. "Your face is going to get stuck like that if you keep frowning." He commented.

I decided to humor him and tell him what was on my mind. Maybe it will get him to leave me alone. "I was thinking about that human girl."

"You mean Carmen?" Quite the opposite happened from what I had hoped. Hanabusa only became more interested now. "You seem to be quite interested in that girl." He scooted closer to me staring at my face. "Should I get her for you as a birthday present?"

I'm not sure why, but my body reacted to his question by grabbing the collar of his shirt in a threatening manner and lifted him off the floor. My eyes glaring at him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Put me down now." Hanabusa pleaded.

Ruka came over and spoke up. "Akatsuki, put him down. What is the matter with you?"

I glanced at her then let go of Hanabusa letting him touch the floor again. "Geez." He fixed his shirt collar. "We'll see if I try to be nice again."

I sat back down and leaned forward covering my face. _This is getting out of hand. It's not even the same girl._ I thought to myself. I could feel the eyes of a couple people on me.

After a moment, the teacher came in and started class. Everyone forgot what happened and paid attention. I focused as best as I could.

"We will end it there. Class dismissed." The teacher walked out, and Ichijo got up and began to become very cheery.

"Alright, everyone to the dorms now and change clothes. My birthday party will be starting soon." He smiled while announcing.

Everyone, including me, got up and headed back to the dorms. Just for a while, I decided to put Carmen out of my mind. At least until the birthday party was over.

* * *

**Everyone: *throws a shoe at something* What was that? **

**Me: Um well... I'm writing in Carmen's POV (mostly) and like she didn't know about Yukki getting attacked again (or at all.) so like in the episode there is this giant gap between Zero and Yukki leaving class and before Ichijo's birthday party. **

**Thank you anonymous meow for reminding me to update. ^^'' **

**I'll make sure to try and update on saturday like usual, but you guys have to help me, ok?**

**Well, I'll see you then! Bye bye~**


	10. Chapter 10, Yagari

**HIIII! Sorry ^^ I completely forgot again. But my friend who is visiting me (and distracting me) will be leaving on Tuesday to return to her home. TT-TT I will be alone again. **

**But it's ok because I have you guys. You guys make me happy~ even though I treat you badly and forget to update. I sorry. **

**Well here is the update. Um... Yeah... Talk to you after the chapter~ *waves***

* * *

"Aggggh." I groaned loudly and face-planted into the desk. "I'm never going to get this done at this rate." I lifted my head and looked at my Algebra 2 homework. "This is so stupid." I leaned back in my chair and sighed. Closing my eyes, I thought to myself. _I'm never going to use this. How is Algebra 2 going to help me run a business? _I chuckled a little. Algebra has always been my favorite subject since I went through Algebra 1. Now I'm in Algebra 2, and it's biting me in the butt. It's not like I can do it or don't understand it. It's just that… One problem takes up like a notebook of scratch paper to work the problem out on. I looked at my homework again then at the clock sitting on my desk. It was getting late. "Come on, Carmen." I sat up and grabbed my pencil again. "If I keep going, I'll finish this eventually. I can't give up now." I started working again making sure not to rush my math. There has been too many times where I got a test back then realized I got something wrong because I messed up a simple addition in the problem. Algebra 2 can go… I'll stop there.

BANG!

I jumped in my seat from the sudden noise. "W-was that a gun shot?!" I quickly got out of my chair and ran to the window throwing it open. I stuck my head outside looking around. The shot sounded like it came from closer to the main building. I grabbed my coat and shoes and ran out of the building. I stumbled somewhat at first with my shoes and coat. After I got them on, I ran for it. _I hope Yukki is okay. _That was the only thing on my mind. I found myself running near the main building where the water was. From the distance, I could see three people. Two in the water and one holding a gun standing by the water. _Yukki! _I yelled in my mind and ran closer wanting to stop the man.

"That's as far as you'll go!" The headmaster came running at the same guy and stopped him. I slid to a stop then realized that if they found me, I would be in big trouble. I hid behind the closest tree and listened to their conversation. The headmaster was talking pretty loudly so it wasn't that hard. "I came because I was worried and look! That's why I hate vampire hunters."

_VAMPIRE HUNTERS?!_

"How long do you intend to keep the girl in the cold water?" His voice slowly became quieter and calmer. I didn't hear the next thing he said, but I heard splashes so I assumed the two got out of the water.

"Just who are you?" I could faintly hear Yukki's voice.

The voice that replied was none other than our new ethics teacher, Yagari-sensei. "I was Zero's master when he was a vampire hunter."

_Let me guess, the headmaster is a vampire hunter too. This is just…_ I started to have a massive headache. It was like something was trying to get out, but was trapped. I held onto my head and closed my eyes. _It hurts._ I tuned out the rest of what was going on since my head wouldn't let me concentrate on anything else. I crouched down and tried to let the pain pass, but it felt almost unbearable. A tear started rolling down my face from the sensation. _It hurts._

I started to hear footsteps walking towards me. I opened my eyes enough to see a guy wearing the school shoes and Night Class uniform kneel down next to me. I didn't look up to see who it was. I was in too much pain to care.

Gently, a pair of lip kisses my forehead. The pain started to ease up, and I started to feel sleepy. My vision started to blur, and I fell forward into the arms of the male in front of me. Before my eyes closed, I looked up trying to see who it was. All I saw was strawberry blonde hair before my eyes closed, and I lost consciousness.

Beep Beep Beep Beep!

My alarm clock went off. I sat up quickly opening my eyes and looking around. I'm in my room. How did I…? I turned the alarm off before removing the covers from my body and getting up. I'm still in the clothes I was wearing last night. Last night…

I realized that I could think clearly, and my head stopped hurting. I thought back to what happened last night. What I heard and what happened. Yagari-sensei and Zero are vampire hunters? That would mean that vampires would have to exist. Unless, they are just crazy.

I then heard a knock on my door. "Come in." I answered.

Yori poked her head through. "Hey. You aren't dressed yet? Class starts soon." She told me.

I hastily turned my head to look at the time on my clock and panicked. "Oh shoot!" I quickly grabbed my uniform and ran into the bathroom to get ready.

After a few minutes (and setting a world record on fastest girl to get ready), we hurried off to class.

Class was pretty normal. Zero was skipping again. I wonder if there are deeper reasons than him being unwell.

I thought back to what Yagari-sensei said. _"I was Zero's master when he was a vampire hunter." _He said was. Did something change that he isn't anymore? Maybe I'm over thinking it. I mean come on. A vampire hunter? Do vampires really exist?

My mind then wandered back to the last thing I remember about last night. A pair of soft lips. I reached up involuntarily and touched my forehead.

"Carmen, are you ok?" Yori snapped my out of my thoughts, and I dropped my hand back down to my side.

I looked at her. "Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine." I gave her a reassuring smile, but even I didn't believe what I just said.

She looked at me a little strangely, but decided not to press further. Something seemed like it was bugging her as well. "How about you? Are you alright?" I asked seeing if there was anything I could help with.

She sighed and looked over to the crowd of screaming girls waiting for the Night Class. "Something's wrong with Yukki, but she won't tell me what it is."

I looked over in the same direction. "Well, you want to go over and make sure she doesn't hurt herself?" I suggested to maybe make Yori feel a little better. It was a long shot, but I had to try.

She smiled softly. "Yeah sure. I haven't been over in that area for a long time."

I smiled at her and we walked over. I leaned up against a tree that gave me a good view of Yukki just in case she gets overwhelmed by the crowd. Zero was still nowhere to be found. The Moon dorm's gate opened and the Night Class walked out like they normally do. Though, this time Yukki didn't even acknowledge Kaname. I watched them both carefully. Kaname seemed a little hurt. I wonder what happened. A flash of orangish color caught my attention as it passed by. I looked over and caught Kain-sempai glancing at me. A little part of last night flashed back into my head.

_I looked up as my vision blurred trying to see who the guy was. I saw strawberry blonde hair color. Right before I lost consciousness, I could hear the words, "Rest easy", come from him. The voice wasn't strange and at that moment, I knew exactly who it was. _

"Kain-sempai." I whispered while watching him pass by. It seemed as though time slowed down just for us. His gaze met mine. I could see a hint of worry in his eyes, but also a little sadness.

"Carmen." Yukki spoke up, and I noticed that most of the girls were returning to their dorms now. "It's getting late. You should probably go to the dorms." She stated.

I nodded my head and turned to walk away, but before I took my first step, I turned my head and asked her, "Are you ok, Yukki?" I asked sincerely.

She nodded her head and gave me that usual smile. "Yeah. Of course."

The look on my face told her, I didn't believe her one bit.

Her smile slowly faded. "It's been rough the past while for me, but I'll get through it. Don't worry about me." She tried to reassure me.

I walked up and gave her a hug. "I worry about you, but not as much as Yori does. You should try to help her not worry so much."

She sighed. "She's always worried about me. There isn't anything I can do about it."

I let her go and took a step back. "Maybe if you were less reckless, she wouldn't be as worried."

"Now you are asking the impossible." I turned around to find Yori standing behind me. "Come on, Carmen. Let Yukki do her duty. She has more work tonight since Zero is ill." She commented.

I nodded my head then turned back to Yukki. "Good luck." I gave her a smile then turned and walked away with Yori.

* * *

**What did you think? So Carmen's memory is now giving her massive headaches *glares at Kaname and Seiren* It's your fault. **

**Seiren: I do whatever needs to be done to protect my master.**

**Kaname: Do not question my commands. **

**Well fine then *cross arms and pouts* no cookies for you.**

**Kaname: They will just make you fat. **

**TT-TT Why are you so mean to me?**

**Well, I hope you liked the chapter. Write a review and tell me what you think~ Until next time~! **

**Bye bye~**


	11. Chapter 11, What aren't you telling me?

**I FORGOT TO UPDATE AGAIN! DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDX I'M SO SORRY! IT COMPLETELY ESCAPED MY MIND! *rolls around on the floor begging forgiveness* **

**I wrote this chapter in 3****rd**** person so like…. Tell me what you think? Should I do 3****rd**** person from now on or do you like 1****st**** person with different POVs? Write a review and tell me so I can improve my writing. **

**Here's your chapter. I'll talk to you more about it afterwards so I can explain a few things. **

**See you then~**

* * *

Carmen's dorm room door opened and in walked a particular female that was a little taller than her. She looked to see her target asleep in her bed even though it was noon. The girl crept up silently as to not wake her target. As soon as she was close enough…

"Attack!" She jumped onto her target causing her to grunt. She laughed and got up pulling the covers off of her. "Carmen~ Wake up! Let's go out today!" She announced.

Carmen opened one eye half way looking at the very familiar person. "Rachel… it's way too early." She grabbed the blanket pulling it over her again.

Rachel jumped onto Carmen again. "Come on sleepy head! It's noon! You should be awake by now!" She shook Carmen until Carmen got annoyed and tossed Rachel to the side so Carmen could sit up.

The sleepy Carmen rubbed her eyes and yawned. She stretched her arms up and out then let out a breath. "What are you doing here anyway?" She asked Rachel while getting up to put some day clothes on.

"Mommy let me come visit you again." She smiled and moved to sit on the edge of the bed while Carmen got dressed.

After a couple minutes, Carmen stepped outside of the bathroom now wearing the day clothes she picked out. She put her night clothes in a laundry basket and went to grab her coat. "What about your dad?"

She shrugged while kicking her legs back and forth then jumped from the bed onto the floor. "He's working like usual. He likes you though so he doesn't care." She smiled and hooked arms with Carmen after she finished putting her coat on.

"It's amazing that your dad likes me." Carmen commented then slipped her shoes on while her arm was hooked with Rachel's arm.

She nodded. "I know it's amazing. My dad doesn't usually like anyone." She dragged Carmen out the door once her shoes were on. "Come on. Let's go!"

Carmen tried to not trip and fall from being dragged. "Rachel! Hold on! I'm going to fall!"

(In the Town)

After a while of dragging, Rachel stopped in the middle of the town and looked around at the different shops. "Wow, I haven't been here before!" She had the mentality of a five year old child. She spun around once then immediately her facial expression changed.

"Rachel? What's wrong?" Carmen asked not knowing what happened.

Rachel took Carmen hand and started running through the town and down some alley ways before coming to a stop in front of an old stone building.

"What are we doing here?" Carmen asked looking at the entrance. "This place doesn't look safe."

Rachel walked a couple feet forward. "Come on. I heard a gunshot. Let's be detectives and find out what it was from." She gestured her hand for Carmen to follow her.

Carmen shook her head. "Rachel, we should report it to the police if there was a gun shot. We are going to get into trouble." She went into her older sister mode worrying about their safety.

"You're with me. You'll be fine." Rachel went and took Carmen's hand and started to walk through the gate.

Suddenly, there was loud crashing noises coming from inside. Rachel rushed inside dragging Carmen behind her. Rachel saw a girl in the same uniform Carmen wore to school rush up the stairs carrying a metal pole. She, then, looked and saw two people standing in front of her. Both in brown trench coats.

"Shiki-sempai. Rima-sempai. What are you two doing here?" Carmen asked.

Shiki and Rima turned upon hearing her voice. They saw Carmen first then Rachel. "You're that girl." Rima was commenting of Carmen. "The one Kain is fond of."

Carmen's cheeks started to flush. Rachel started making an 'ooh' sound teasing her about it.

Shiki looked at Rachel. "You were in the Moon Dorms before talking with Kaname-sama."

She nodded her head. "I was. Who are you?" She asked tilting her head to the side.

"This is Shiki." Rima talked for him. "Your name is Rachel, right?" Rima looked at Rachel like she was examining every part of her. "Are you…?"

Rachel put a finger over her lips and gestured her head to Carmen. "Yes. I am. Nice to meet you, but I believe there is a girl running upstairs carrying a metal pole that will need some help. I came because I was curious about the gun shot." Rachel turned getting ready to walk away, but then said, "Tell Kaname that I said 'hi'." She then walked out of there with a very confused Carmen.

They made their way back to the center of town and looked around at the different shops and restaurants.

Carmen stopped in front of Rachel and looked at her. "This is the second time you are telling me anything." She put her hands on her hips.

Rachel giggled and hugged Carmen. "It's just complicated family stuff."

"What's so complicated that you can't tell me?" Carmen pushed her away and looked at her. She looked upwards slightly since Rachel was taller than her.

Rachel looked at her with a divided expression, but then took her hand and started dragging Carmen to the nearest stuffed animal store. "I saw a cute puppy in the window!"

"You aren't going to tell me are you?" Carmen asked being dragged.

Rachel looked back and said with a cheery smile, "Nope."

Carmen sighed being used to this sort of thing and saw an adorable stuffed animal next to the puppy in the window that Rachel saw. "Look at that one!"

"Wah~ Look at them all. They are so adorable!" Rachel announced while holding both arms full of stuffed animals she bought.

Carmen laughed at her. "Don't you have enough stuffed animals?" She literally had a million and one stuffed animals. Now Carmen think she have two million and one. That special one she always keeps with her. She calls her Rosie. It's a very special teddy bear with a Christmas dress on. That bear can mean life or death for you. You shouldn't go near it.

She shook her head. "You can never have enough stuffed animals." She smiled then put them down into the bags she had. "The one you got is adorable too." She pointed to the stuffed wolf in Carmen's hand. "You should name it Toshiro!"

Carmen looked at her strangely. "Why Toshiro?"

She shrugged. "Toshiro is a guy from Bleach. He controls an ice dragon." She explained.

Carmen sighed and just went with it. "Toshiro it is. I have a feeling this little stuffed animal is going to give me trouble though."

Rachel had a curious expression on her face. "Why is that?"

""Because you named it." Carmen started laughing.

Rachel laughed as well then looked at the clock in Carmen's room. "It's getting late, and you have school tomorrow." She went up and gave Carmen a hug. "I'll come visit you again some time. I'll bring Rosie too." Rachel grabbed her bags of animals and waved while closing the door behind her.

Carmen held a smile on her face for a while. She though back to all the past times Rachel and she hung out. People were convinced they were attached at the hip. She looked down at the new stuffed animal named Toshiro and set him down on her nightstand. "Don't give me trouble now, ok?" She giggled and got up and went over to her desk getting out the homework she needed to do before tomorrow.

* * *

**Hi again~ So um… this was sort of a filler except the part at the building. (Well… even that was kind of a filler.) =.= So yeah… the couple episodes after the last chapter and before this one were just flash backs of Yukki's past so I couldn't do anything with them. Even so I finally reached an episode that I could do something with. Lol. You'll see that in the next chapter. **

**Thank you, Meow, for reminding me again. I completely forgot. TT-TT I'm sorry. *still rolling on the ground* I blame a lot of things. X) Well I hope you liked the chapter even though it was a filler. Do you think Rachel will ever tell Carmen that she's a vampire? Dunno. Haha, I guess I might bring Rachel back again so you guys can find out. But first Carmen has to get her memory back and keep it this time. =.= *GLARES AT SEIREN* **

**Anyway, tell me what you think of my writing in 3****rd**** person. Should I continue doing it or go back to 1****st**** person? **

**Well, that's it for this round. I'll see you guys next time.**


	12. Chapter 12, A Strange Bond

**Updating early this time. I am currently traveling so I will be busy this next week. I will try to update next week as well, but if it's a little late please don't hate me. You guys told me you liked first person better. I just want to say that I apologize for the last chapter. I was very tired while writing it, and it was not my best work. I reread the first sentence and mentally punched myself for the long drawn out sentences.**

* * *

So um yeah, I'm going back to first person even though it can be awkward with some instances. Please continue to support me. *bows* I will do my best in updating these next couple weeks. ^^

A black crow sat on a tree branch watching Zero through the window. "I found you." She giggled looking at how grown up Zero was compared to the last time they met. "I'm going to visit Cross Academy." She told her butler who was standing not too far away.

Class ended, and it was unusually quiet. The girls didn't jump out of their seats trying to get to the Moon Dorm gates before the Disciplinary Committee. Well, there was still some, but not a lot. I guess it's because exams are so close. I heard the teacher say that the class who did the worst in the exams would have to help out with the ball and couldn't dance. That stinks. Though I've never been much of a dancer. I did some gymnastics when I was younger. I do like dancing though… just not in front of people. And not formal dancing. I like fast beat songs that can get my pulse up quickly. I heard some ball dancing can do that, but I would hate to have to wear a giant dress. Who would I go with anyway? The guys in my class are lame. Well, except for Zero, but I don't believe he is so eager about this ball either.

The Night Class guys are probably going to get swarmed by girls during the ball. That wouldn't surprise me at all.

"So Yori, are you thinking about going to the ball with anyone in particular?" I asked her.

She shook her head and smiled. "I'm not planning on going. Plus, Yukki is in our class. With her grades, I don't think we will be able to go." She giggled. "It doesn't bother me that much, but our class president will be a little angry."

I nodded, and we walked out of the building together. I glanced over to the area where the screaming girls would be, but it was mostly empty. I feel like I should take a picture of this or something to remember what the Moon Dorm gates look like with no girls in front of it. I half laugh looking down the way seeing Yukki look like she doesn't know what to do. "Hey, Yori, I am going to go talk to Yukki. I'll meet you back at the dorm." I waved and started walking that way. Yori nodded and started on her way to the dorm.

As I got closer, the Moon Dorm gates opened, and the Night Class walked out like they normally do. Though, Aidou-sempai looked a little bored without the screaming girls around him. As I walked passed them, I heard Kain-sempai say that he wishes it could be like that every day. I don't blame him. I am kind of tired of the girls, and they aren't even screaming at me.

I looked back in front of me and noticed a new Night Class girl I didn't recognize. She stopped in front of Yukki and reached out her hand to touch Yukki's face. Zero hastily went behind Yukki and pulled her away from the girl. The girl softly smiled at Zero then continued her way walking passed me. I watched her walk passed and catch up with the group. There was something really strange about her. When I turned around to speak to Yukki, she and Zero were both gone. I was confused and looked around trying to find them. I, then, saw in the distance that Zero was a little angry while talking to Yukki. Is he bipolar or something? He was fine a second ago.

I got a little closer to try and here what was going on. I also wanted to be there in case Yukki needed some kind of back up. I don't think Zero would hurt her, but I just wanted to make sure she was safe.

"I told you stay away from that woman." Zero stated looking back and forth between Yukki and the fountain they were next to.

"Why?" Yukki had a confused looked on her face as she spoke.

"Just don't get involved with her again. I beg of you." Woah. This girl is really something if Zero feels this way towards her. He looked at Yukki once more before walking away from her leaving her confused.

I decided I would talk to Yukki later and just went back to the dorm. I needed to study anyway.

"All right, class. Score high!" The class president announced to the class before Yagari-sensei walked in, and we started on the exams. I was very confident in scoring high. Even if I didn't study, I have a pretty good memory and a good understanding of my subjects. Yagari-sensei looked like he was taking a nap at his desk while the testing was taking place. I giggled inwardly. He then looked up and over to another area of the classroom. I glanced over from the corner of my eye noticing he was looking at Yukki. Yukki was looking back to an empty seat in the back row. Zero was absent during exams. This is not going to be good for the scores. I sighed and continued on my exam just wanting to get it over with.

"Finally!" I sighed and stretched my arms in the air yawning a little. I was one of the first one's done, but I went over my answers a couple times just to make sure. I don't like being the first one done. A lot of the class was already gone, but Yori and Yukki were still there. I walked over to them. Yukki looked a little down.

Yori wanted to cheer Yukki up. "Why don't we all go to that café we talked about?" She waited but Yukki just had the same lost look in her eye and didn't reply. "Yukki?"

"Huh? Oh, okay." She nodded now looking at Yori. Yori and I were worried about her.

We were walking down the pathway that was outside and surrounded by water features. It was really pretty. Yukki continued walking forward, but the lost look in her eye just continued.

"Yukki." Yori tried to get her attention. "Yukki." She tried again. She then walked in front of her and stopped. "Yukki."

Yukki finally acknowledged her. "Huh?"

Yori got a little closer to her. "Are you alright? You look sick. Maybe you should go home and rest." She told her.

Yukki gave her a smile. "Sorry, and yeah maybe I should do that." She closed her eyes smiling to the best of her ability.

Suddenly, the girls started to go into fangirl mode. I looked and saw Kaname-sempai and Ichijou-sempai walking towards us. "Hello, Yukki." Kaname greeted her.

"Kaname?" She was confused as to why he was here. I was thinking that this was one of the only times I saw someone from the Night Class awake during the day.

"Can I speak to you for a moment?" He asked her. She nodded and he led her to an area not too far away but out of range for anyone besides Ichijou to hear. Yori and I stood watching to see what would happen. We looked over and saw some girls who wanted to see the Night Class try to hide, but still have a good view. Ichijou turned around and started to wave to them saying hi. I could literally see hearts popping from them when he did.

After a while, Yukki came back over to us. "So, what did he want?" I asked her.

She looked at me and gave me a reassuring smile. "He was just checking up on stuff about the ball. I told him not to worry." I knew she was lying. From the pink shading on her cheeks it was something else. I decided not to press it.

* * *

**Hey again! So I hope you liked this chapter. I hope you enjoy the early update compared to my forgetful late ones. Again, please don't hate me if the update is a couple days late. I'm traveling. Next I'll be going to visit my baby niece in Illinois for three weeks, but I'm not worried about not updating then. You guys will still have to help me out and remind me. That means you too, Nata. Lol. **

**So… now for the more important matters. The ball is coming around. Who do you think Carmen should go with? Hehe. I already know what you're thinking. IT SHOULD BE SHIKI-SEMPAI, DUH!**

**Well… I'm just kidding with you. Haha. I bet you guys want Carmen to dance with Kain, right? We'll just have to see how that works out for her. :3 **

**That's it for this round. I'll see you guys when I update next! Well… I won't see you, but I can read your responses. Unless you don't review and don't give me a response, then I will feel like you are stalking me. Which is kinda creepy, but I will look past it since it's you guys. Cause I luv you guys~ 3**

**Ttyl~! Bye bye~**


	13. Chapter 13, Dance with me?

**(*IMPORTANT NOTICE: So hey guys. I am going on hiatus for a little while because I will be visiting my baby niece and will be very busy with her and other things. I will come back in a few weeks so Be patient? I apologize for my terrible updating skills but like I have to admit tha you guys got it good with me trying to update weekly. Lol some of my other stories haven't been touched in months. Well see you later~)**

/shot, killed, thrown off a cliff, eaten by a shark/ Yeah, ok... here is my somewhat excuse. On Saturday, it wouldn't let me log into my account for some reason. It might have just been my computer being stupid, but the link would work to log in.

**Though... on Sunday I as able to log in but I didn't write anything for the update. Um... Nata bugged me a bugged me to update, but I guess I really just... wasn't in the mood to write Vampire Knight stuff. I don't know. **

**I wanna apologize to meow... please don't eat me. And to my best friend, Nata. Sorry you died from having nothing to read. **

**Um... yeah the last chapter was kinda one of those where it's just like trying to get from a point to another so... I guess a filler. But you know. Um... I am actually pretty pleased with this chapter. I hope you guys feel the same way. **

**It's been a little longer than usual, sorry, but here is the update. Hope you enjoy it cause it has cute moments in it. ^^**

* * *

"Stuck being stage hands again."

"I can't believe I have to be in the same class as, Yukki."

"Couldn't she have tried at least a little bit?"

I heard voices of annoyed girls all around me. They all had the same topic. Since Yukki made our class finish with the lowest scores in the exams, we are the stage hands doing all the set up for the ball. Though, I heard once we finish our duties we could go dance.

My face flushed a little bit thinking about Kain. Would he dance with me if I asked? He wouldn't come to me. I'm just a Day Class girl.

"Carmen, wait up." Yori yelled from behind. I turned around and let her catch up before we continued walking towards the ballroom. "Have you ever been a part of something like this before?" She asked me.

I thought about it for a couple moments before shaking my head. "My parents have gone to these kinds of things a lot with my brother, but I have never been to one. This will be my first." I smiled thinking about the exciting things that could happen.

She smiled at me seeing my reaction. "Well, I am sorry you are stuck being a helper for most of the night." She told me.

I shrugged. "I don't mind that much. I think it would be fun to get to see all the decorations before anyone else. Plus, we get to arrange them how we want." I tried picking out positive things about this experience. Yori just giggled at my optimism.

"Do you have anyone in mind you want to dance with afterwards?" She asked me.

I paused for a moment before shyly nodding. "Yeah, I kind of want to dance with Kain-sempai. He has been kind to me even though, I'm not sure why." I thought about it more and began to worry. "Maybe asking him to dance would bother him." I started. "What if he doesn't come for some reason." My optimism quickly became depression.

Yori put her hand on my shoulder and laughed. "You are being too dramatic. He will be there, and I'm sure he will dance with you. Most, if not all, the Night Class guys are pretty polite." She told me. I smiled a little bit again.

I then asked her. "Are you going to dance with anyone?" She shrugged as a response.

We found our way to the ballroom. The class president was already there yelling at every one to get their jobs done. He gave us jobs to do as well. Yori and I gladly accepted the task given and went to do it.

"Wow, this room is so big." I said looking around while completing the task given.

Yori nodded. "Well, the school isn't exactly small. There will need to be a lot of space for socializing and dancing. There will also be food."

I smiled at her hearing the word 'food'.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Yukki sitting across the hall in a daze. She has been acting very strange lately. Hopefully, the class president doesn't…

"Yukki! Yu have been sitting there in a daze!"

Too late…

"It's your fault that we are stage hands! I was told your answer sheet was completely blank besides having your name! If I don't get to dance with Ruka tonight because of this, you won't hear the end of it!" The class president yelled at Yukki. I could understand his disappointment, but I think he will be able to dance with Ruka.

"The class president really likes Ruka, doesn't he?" I asked Yori.

She nodded. "Yes, but from what I've seen Ruka has her eyes on another individual." She explained.

I sighed looking back and the president continuing to yell at everyone to get their jobs done. "Poor guy."

Suddenly, the door opened and Zero walked in looking around. There was blood on his uniform. All the girls started to panic. Zero just went through the room and into the nearest closet he saw. Yukki quickly got up and followed him into the closet closing the door behind her.

I couldn't even begin to wonder what is going on with them.

Blood.

Red.

Thoughts began forcing their way through my mind. I grabbed my head in pain. My head continued to pulsate as it did before.

Red.

Fire.

Those eyes.

Those eyes flashed through my head making my body tremble with fear.

Through all of the emotions and pain, I couldn't hear Yori's voice calling out to me. She was shaking me slightly to get my attention back on her, but nothing could take my mind off of those eyes.

Those hungry, blood-thirsty eyes.

Too many thoughts and emotions surged through my body. My mind went blank, and my body fell to the floor.

Darkness.

Those eyes.

Red. Those red eyes.

They are always watching me.

My eyes fluttered open. I sat up holding onto my head that was still pounding. I looked around seeing the familiar sight of my dorm room. What happened? That was the only question in my mind. This isn't the first time something like this has happened.

I looked over as the sight of something caught my eye. On my desk sat a white box. I moved the blankets off of me and walked over examining the box. I gently lifted the top off of it. As I looked inside, I saw clothing. I placed the lid down and grabbed the clothing lifting it up to reveal a dress. It was a short dress as it fell to my knees. It was strapless. The bottom of the dress was scrunched up in ruffles. The color resembled a lake underneath moonlight on a clear night. Around the waist of the dress was a black ribbon tied in a bow to the side that defined the waist line. From the feel, I could tell the dress was made of satin.

I stood in front of the full length mirror I had in the corner of my room and held the dress up. The color of the dress complimented my copper hair. I turned back to the box and found a small note. There was no name on the note, but I smiled as I read the message. 'I saw this dress while shopping around one day, I thought it would look nice on you. Wear it to the ball, maybe?'

There is only one person that came to mind that could have possibly afforded this dress. I wondered though why he would actually buy me a dress.

I decided to save the questions for later. Quickly, I got changed into the dress. I matched it with a black handbag and a pair of my favorite heels. I also styled my hair in a curly updo with a black flower clip to keep it in place. Right before I left, I saw there was a blue sheer shawl that matched the dress. I took it and wrapped it around me, letting it hang loosely on my arms.

I walked to the ball along the lit up pavement. I knew the ball had already begun, but I wasn't sure how late it actually was. I should have probably checked the time before leaving my room. Oh well.

Walking into the ball, I looked around at the people. Some were dancing, others were talking. There was always a large group around Aidou-sempai and Ichijou-sempai. I looked around searching for Yori so I could tell her I was alright and ask what happened earlier.

I finally found her in the corner of the room talking with someone, I didn't recognize since they were standing out of my line of sight. I was about to walk over, but I was stopped by a person clearing their throat behind me. I turned around to see what the noise was. There standing in front of me was Kain-sempai. He had his usual wild looking going on, but he had a rose attached to his jacket where the pocket was.

"Kain-sempai…" I tried to say something, but I stopped after realizing I didn't know what to say.

He looked at me for a second before holding out his hand. "Would you like to dance with me?" He asked. He looked a little uncomfortable doing it, but I thought it was kind of cute. I smiled softly nodding and took his hand.

Out of nowhere, Yori came and snatched my handbag from me so I could dance. I smiled at her, and she smiled back waving. I wonder what happened to the person she was talking with earlier. Before I got too lost in thought, I found myself on the dance floor with one hand in Kain-sempai's while the other rested on his upper arm. I'm short, okay? His one hand held mine while his other hand gently rested on my waist which caused my cheeks to flush a little.

We danced for a couple moments in silence before I remembered I wanted to ask him about the dress I'm wearing. "A-about the dress…" I started.

"Do you like it?" He cut me off with a question of his own.

I nodded with a smile, but my gaze was set on the flower on his jacket pocket.

"I'm glad." His sentences were short and simple. I didn't expect too much from him considering I don't hear him talk too much.

"Thank you." I started. "Not only for the dress, but also for being so kind to me." I elaborated on my thanks.

Before I could say anymore, his hand gently tilted my head up to look at him. Being so close to him, I noticed a small smile grazing his lips as he gazed back at me. My cheeks started to flush, but I couldn't bring myself to look away.

We danced like that for I'm not sure how long. The only thing that was able to break us up was Aidou-sempai coming over to steal me away from him. "May I have a turn to dance with this lovely lady?" He asked holding out his hand to me. Kain and I took a step back from each other, and I bowed my head to Kain before I took Aidou's hand.

I watched as Kain returned to his usual quiet self as I walked farther away from him. That image of his smile while looking at me never left my head once.

"So, what's the thing between you and Kain?" Aidou asked me as we began dancing. Aidou was a little shorter so I was able to rest my hand on his shoulder.

I was a little confused at his question. "What do you mean?" I asked him to see if he would elaborate.

He looked at me like I was playing dumb. "Whenever the Night class is walking to class, Kain's eyes always find you in the crowd. He acts strangely around you. So, is there something between you two?" Aidou explained more.

I found my cheeks growing hotter again as he spoke. Does Kain really look at me?

"Even now, Kain is watching us carefully to see if I will pull something." I saw a smirk appear on Aidou's face. He then reached his hand around to my lower back and brought me closer so our bodies were barely inches apart. I heard a chuckle escape from Aidou. "That was amusing. He looked like he was about to come punch me in the face after bringing you closer to me."

"Sempai…" I was so confused about all of this.

"Idol-sempai, please dance with me?" A small group of girls came up breaking us apart. Aidou smiled at me and bowed before making his way to dance with another girl. I walked off of the dance floor and somehow found Yori again. The rest of the night, Yori and I had a couple guys here and there ask us to dance. Besides that, I wanted to stay ear the food table.

* * *

**What did you think? Cute right? Still curious about Carmen and Kain? Well... here I'll tell you... Kain is /a very load truck and train come by at the same time making you unable to hear anything I say/ so... /a load boat comes by sounding the horn/ Well? What do you think? Cute right? ^^**

**/troll face/ xDDD Sorry sorry. You'll find out eventually just what the relationship is. I have more stuff to write before then though so... stay tuned~ **

**Here Nata, something to read. /revives you/ **

**Well, I'll see you guys later~ *waves* Ja Ne. **


	14. Chapter 14, Mortality

**Hey everyone ^^ I'm back off hiatus. Thanks to my best friend (who helped me write this chapter) I was able to finally update. I guess you could say I had writer's block for a while. ^^;; I hope you guys enjoy this really amazing chapter written by Nata and I. We were killing each other while writing it. Haha. But it's one of the best written things we've done in a long time. **

**If Nata helps me (bug her a lot), I will be able to update weekly again. I definitely missed you guys on my hiatus and thought about you a lot.**

**Well, read the chapter now. I'll see you after the chapter. *waves***

* * *

"So, how was the ball?" Rachel asked in her singsong voice. She had made good on her promise to bring her teddy bear, Rosie, and was clutching the poor bear tightly in her arms. Carmen seriously hoped Rachel wouldn't misplace her bear, who knew what Rachel would do to the unlucky fellow that happens to touch it.

They were both sitting in Carmen's room. Rachel had made one of her surprise visits while Carmen was busy doing homework.

Carmen desk chair and was looking at Rachel, who was sprawled out on Carmen's bed. Carmen looked down at the floor with a soft smile of her face remembering the previous night. Unknowingly, a small tint of pink appeared on her cheeks that made Rachel a very curious being. A devilish smile made its way onto Rachel's face. "Sooooo… what happened?" She sat up and started to swing her legs over the edge of the bed. "It must have been something pre~tty good if it makes you blush like that." Rachel's face became even more devilish, if that was even possible. "Will I be getting an honorary brother-in-law sooner rather than later? 'Cause if I am, I so call being your maid of honor!"

"What?! Rachel! It was just a dance!" Carmen quickly brought her back to reality. Rachel's imagination was always a bit crazy. Rachel threw herself back on the bed and started laughing hysterically. Carmen just shook her head watching her best friend.

Rachel wiped a tear from her eye from laughing so hard. "I still call being your maid of honor, but tell me what happened at the ball. I'm really curious." She leaned as close to me as she could while still sitting on the bed.

Carmen smiled a bit at her. "Well... I danced. The end." Carmen, then, turned herself on her chair and started back on her homework.

"Right," came Rachel's sarcastic voice. She got off the bed and draped herself on Carmen's shoulders. "Tell me!" she commanded in her most serious voice.

Carmen laughed a bit; Rachel did not fit the serious type. Carmen turned her head to face Rachel. "If you go over and sit on the bed quietly while I finish my homework, I will tell you what happened."

"But being quiet is so boring! Can't I do something else!?" Rachel complained.

Carmen sighed. Rachel sitting quietly was an impossible thing. "Go explore or something. Just don't get in trouble."

Rachel stood up and stretched, but before she could leave the room, stopped dead in her tracks. "Oh, shoot! That was tonight!"

Carmen had a confused look on her face. "What's tonight?" Usually Rachel would tell Carmen every little thing about what's going on in her life, so for Carmen to not know was something unusual.

"Oh, just some boring family matter, but it's required for me to attend." Rachel tried to wave it off as nothing so that Carmen wouldn't get suspicious. But Carmen knew Rachel better than that. "I'll see you later, okay? You better tell me what happened during the ball, or else." Rachel smiled then left the room.

Carmen attempted to go back to finishing her homework, but it didn't work out well. Thoughts of what this "family matter" was danced across her mind. After a moment, Carmen flung her pencil down on her desk and grabbed her jacket. She wasn't sure why, but something inside her told to follow Rachel; Rachel was never one to hide things from her.

The Night class was getting ready for the Gala, and Seiren couldn't help but dwell upon on her failure considering that Carmen girl. Kaname had been displeased with her for some time now, and that made Seiren displeased with herself.

"So what do you think Kaname-sama is going to do with that Carmen girl? She just can't stay out of trouble, and whenever we try to remove her by erasing her memory, she just bounces back." Ruka asked Seiren as they got ready for the night's Gala.

Seiren sat down in front of her vanity and brushed her hair. Ruka stood behind her and slipped on her dress.

"That girl is a problem for Kaname-sama." Seiren stated, more to herself then to Ruka. Finished getting ready, Seiren stood from her vanity and walked to the door of their dorm room.

"Hey! Where are going!? I need your help." Ruka shouted out after her.

"I'm taking care of some loose ends."

'Hindsight is twenty-twenty.' Carmen thought, clutching her jacket tight around her shoulders. The temperature was dropping as the sun set over the horizon, and Carmen had long since lost track of her best friend.

Seiren sat in a tree and watched Carmen walk around with no idea where she was. 'Too easy.' She thought to herself before dropping down and walking up to Carmen. "Are you lost?"

Carmen spun to the direction of the voice. "Seiren-sempai, I didn't see you there." she said in a relieved tone. She became a bit embarrassed once she realized that she was, in fact, lost. "Uh... I was looking for someone, but I can't find her. Have you seen a girl carrying a Christmas teddy bear?"

Seiren didn't let any emotion peak through although this was the girl that brought her so much grief. "Yes, I have. Do you want me to show you where she went?"

Carmen smiled gratefully; her nose and cheek slightly pink from the cold. "That would help a lot. Thank you."

Nothing else passed through Seiren's lips and she pressed on, expecting Carmen to follow.

"So you're dressed very nicely. Is something special going on?" Carmen asked. Seiren said nothing and didn't even turn around to glance at Carmen. The silence was bothersome, but Carmen did not attempt to make small talk again.

They arrived at a rather large building fifteen minutes later, where Carmen can see people dressed in fancy dresses -like Seiren's- entering. Seiren ushered her in through a side entrance.

"Are you sure she's here, Seiren-sempai?" Carmen asked, walking down corridor after corridor. While Carmen was relieved to be out of the bitter cold, something about the entire situation felt a little bit... off. 'But this is Seiren-sempai, not some random stranger. I know I can trust her.' she thought to herself.

Seiren eventually stopped in front of a small mahogany door. "Your friend should be on the other side."

"Thank you so much, Sempai. You have no idea what this means to me." Carmen thanked her. Seiren didn't say anything, but rather just walked away leaving Carmen alone. Carmen didn't think much of it. She turned to the door and slowly opened it. She peeked her head inside finding a crowd of people in fine dress who reminded her of Rachel's family.

Her eyes searched through the crowd before finally finding her friend. Or at least, Carmen thought it was her friend. She had never seen Rachel look so... behaved, mature, cold. Yet, there she was, dancing elegantly with another businessman. Carmen didn't think Rachel could even dance up to this point, when she considered all of Rachel's failed attempts at dancing with friends. Just passed Rachel, Carmen could see Rachel's father and mother, and to the right was-

"Someone brought a fresh snack."

Carmen had shivers sent down her spine from the tone of the voice. Turning her head, she saw a man who was dressed like everyone else, but his eyes seemed familiar. She tried to back away from the man, but instead bumped into another individual holding a glass of what appeared to be wine. The individual dropped their glass just as Carmen fell backward onto the hard tiles. She felt a sharp pain in her hand and looked to find that the glass had made a cut in her palm. At that moment, the music stopped and all eyes were on her.

"A human?" The same question echoed again and again throughout the ballroom. Carmen was slightly confused at the label, but her attention wasn't focused on the voice. Rather, Carmen's attention was focused on the glowing eyes of the man who had startled her in the first place. They were glowing red. The man licked his lip, and Carmen saw the sharp looking fangs poke through. Her pulse beated loudly in her ears and unknown to her, the ears of all the others in the room.

The man started walking closer to Carmen. His eyes filled with hunger. "I wonder who brought the human snack?"

"I did. And she's not a snack," snapped a cold yet familiar voice.

"Rachel-sama, you brought this...pet?"

"I did. And she is no snack, so get your eyes off of her." Carmen was lifted from the floor by Rachel's surprising new strength. "Akatsuki Kain, carry the human." Rachel ordered. Kain was only a few passes away and lifted Carmen up easily into his arms. Carmen took one last glance around the room as Rachel led them out, and noticed Kaname and Yukki standing on the other side of the ballroom.

The door closed behind them as they left the room. Rachel led them to another, smaller, empty room nearby. Carmen was placed on one chair, and Rachel sat in another. Rachel peered over at Kain. "Leave us."

Kain left the room, and Rachel's personality did a complete turn.

"Carmen! Are you okay?! What are you doing here? Do you know how dangerous it is here? How did you even get in?!" Carmen was ambushed by Rachel and nearly choked from her tight embrace. Carmen winced when she automatically used both hands to catch herself from Rachel's attack. Rachel then seemed to remember Carmen's injury, and sighed. "Well, I guess the cat's out of the bag." she mumbled.

Rachel lifted Carmen's hand to her lips. "What in the world are you doing, Rachel?"

"Healing you. A pureblood vampire's saliva has healing properties." Rachel licked at Carmen's cut before Carmen could pull her hand away. She watched dumbfounded as the cut healed right before her eyes.

"What's going on, Rachel?" Carmen asked slowly and softly.

Rachel shifted uncomfortably.

"Up until this point, my parents had forbidden me to tell you. They said if you were to find out, you would have to do so on your own." Carmen's gaze never left her healed hand.

"Wait. You just said you were a- ah!" Carmen screamed and clutched her head.

"Carmen!"

Different images passed through Carmen's mind's eye. Her, wandering around the Cross Academy grounds and watching Aidou-sempai interact with two day class girls. Getting ambushed in an alleyway on her way to spend time with her friends. Several other images flashed also; Carmen could distantly hear Rachel calling out to her. Then it all became so clear.

"You're a vampire. And-and- you've been lying to me for all these years-" Carmen trailed off. Rachel flinched.

"Carmen, please don't say you hate me." Rachel begged.

"I could never hate you, Rachel. We're practically sisters. It- It just hurts a little bit, to know you've been lying to me for so long."

"Not because I wanted to!"

The room went silent. Rachel wrapped her arms around Carmen.

"Just don't hate me. I couldn't bare it if you hated me because I'm a vampire. You're my best friend in the whole world."

Carmen hugged Rachel back. "I can't hate you. Years of friendship don't just wash down the drain. And- and I don't care that you're a vampire. You're too special to me for me to care. Just- never lie to me again. Not like this. Promise?"

"Promise."

There was a knock on the door, and Kaname entered into the room. Rachel's arms tightened around Carmen. "Well, Carmen," Kaname started out, "you have, yet again, discovered our existence."

Carmen used one of her hands to rub the back of her neck. Rachel glared at Kaname. "Mess with her memory again, Kuran-san, and I won't be held responsible for my actions." Rachel's cold voice was back.

Kaname merely glanced at Rachel before continuing, "You are allowed to keep your memories. This way you will be less trouble for us."

Carmen bowed respectfully to him. "Thank you, Sempai."

Rachel stood up and beckoned Carmen to follow. She walked up to Kaname, glared at him, and led Carmen out of the room. They left the mansion and went back to her room in the Sun Dorm.

When they entered Carmen's room, Rachel glanced at her sheepishly. "Hey Carmen?"

"Yes?"

"Can I spend the night? Please? I'm going to be in trouble when I get home."

Carmen laughed a bit before nodding her head, "Yeah, of course."

Rachel took off her shoes and sat on the bed. "You're the best, you know that?"

Carmen smiled and took off her coat. "You keep telling me that." She hung it up on the hanger and took her shoes off.

Rachel laid down and mumbled, "Don't ever leave me," and fell asleep.

"I won't," Carmen whispered her reply. As she watched her best friend fall asleep, a thought crossed her mind. 'I never did tell her what happened at the ball.' She, then, went back to her desk and continued her homework as her best friend slept.

* * *

**Well what did you think?**

Nata: Shi-shi. I'm sick and tired of writing, next time, you are writing at least 50% of it.

**^^;; I'm sorry, ok? I was crazy busy during the time we were writing this. Blame Chola, she dragged me into a lot of things. **

**So yeah, Favorite, follow, review this story and I will be a happy demon editor. (Inside joke, sorry. Nata gets it.) **

**Nata say bye to the readers.**

**Nata: Go jump off a cliff, readers. ;o;**

**Well that's not very nice. o_o**


	15. Chapter 15, Stupid Purebloods

**Hey guys. Back again with another update written by yours truly and Nata. So Nata kind of took over my story line, but I kind of like her idea better... not as cute as my original idea, but... It makes more a more interesting story. **

**Tell me what you think of the direction this story is going. Do you like it? Should Nata continue to help me write chapters? Should I kick her off the story and continue to do it myself? What do you guys think? I like reviews and comments and opinions and stuff like that~ **

**You can talk to me. I don't bite TT - TT**

**Heh. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Carmen woke up the next morning to a blood curdling scream. She looked over to her friend beside her who was sitting up, covered in sweat, and breathing heavily. "Rachel? What happened?" She asked frantically.

Rachel's eyes went wide and she clung to Carmen. Her body shook in fear.

Carmen wasn't able to breathe with Rachel using a good part of her strength while clinging to her. "Rachel. I can't. Breathe." She said breathlessly. She knew something must have happened to stir Rachel up this much.

Heavy, booming knocks rang through the room. Carmen managed to claw Rachel's arms away from her neck, and went to answer the door. Yukki stood on the other side, with a seeming army of high school girls behind her. She heard murmurs of, "Do you think a pervert got into her room?" "Maybe there's a monster in there?" and "You would think someone was dying."

"Is everything okay, Carmen?" Yukki asked, peering into Carmen's room.

"Yeah, everything is fine-" Carmen trailed off. Her dorm room was seemingly devoid of any vampires. Rachel had disappeared. "I just, uh, thought I saw a gigantic spider, but it was really a shadow from the tree outside."

A lot of the girls gave groans of disappointment, making Carmen wonder what they had expected. Were they hoping that something bad had happened to her or something? One by one, each of them started the tread back to their rooms until only Yukki remained.

Yukki gave Carmen an unsure look. "Are you sure everything is okay?" She asked once more. Carmen put a smile on her face and nodded. "Alright then, I'll see you in class." Yukki, then, walked back to her room.

Carmen closed the door, sighed, and turned. Rachel was right in front of her face. Carmen yelped, "What in the world, Rachel?!"

Rachel said nothing. She only embraced Carmen once again in a hug. This time Carmen could actually breathe.

Carmen was worried, but instead of asking her questions, she wrapped her arms around Rachel in a protective way. "Everything is alright." She calmly whispered.

After a few moments, Rachel pulled away and wiped the tears streaming down her face. "I had a nightmare." She explained. "It was horrible. It was last night, only I couldn't move as that- that stupid aristocrat-" Rachel took a deep breath. "I don't want to think about it."

Carmen thought of some way to get Rachel's mind off of her nightmare. "I never did tell you about what happened at the ball." She stated. Carmen put a smile on her face, sat on the edge of her bed, and patted the space next to her for Rachel to sit down.

"Are you fi- finally going to tell me about your future h-husband?" Rachel teased Carmen even with her cracking voice and swollen eyes.

Despite the situation of moments prior, Carmen blushed a bit and scolded her. "He's not my future husband. It was just a dance."

Rachel came over and sat by Carmen. "So says- says you. I want a n-nephew first, then a-a niece."

"Exactly so says I. I would think I'd get a say in this." Carmen deadpanned.

"So, you don't want him t-to be your future husband?" Rachel actually looked disappointed. Her voice getting better and not cracking as much. Changing topics was usually the medicine to her soul.

Carmen blushed a bit more and stuttered. "I-I didn't say that."

A gleam reappeared in Rachel's eyes. "So, you do want him to be your future husband then?"

"Do you want to know about the dance or not?" Carmen tried to get off the subject of getting married.

Rachel pouted. "Fine."

Seeing Rachel act like her normal childish self again made Carmen smile inwardly. "Well, I guess I'll start off with telling you about the dress I received-"

"He gave you a dress? Eeeeeek!" Rachel squealed.

Carmen laughed a bit at her childishness. "Yeah, you want to see it?" She stood up from her place on the bed and walked over to the closet.

"Show me! Show me! Show me!" Rachel chanted getting more excited about the situation.

Carmen pulled out her dress and tossed it to Rachel. Her face immediately fell and she stated bluntly, "It's ugly."

"It is not." The dress was a short midnight blue strapless dress that cut off at the knees. It has a single black ribbon tied to the side and a sheer blue shawl.

"Lose the shawl, and then it might be pretty." sometimes Rachel could be as subtle as a crying child in a church during prayer time. "So can we get to the point? Who did you dance with!"

"Well..." Carmen rubbed the back of her neck. "It was Kain-sempai."

"You mean the weirdo who I get the Kakashi vibes from? It's fitting." Carmen broke out laughing. "What's so funny? You had the biggest crush on Kakashi for years!"

"Yeah, because he's amazing." Carmen defended her undying love for Kakashi from Naruto. Another dangerous gleam appeared in Rachel's eyes. Rachel turned to the alarm clock, stood up, and dragged Carmen out her dorm. "Where are we going? I'm in my night clothes." Carmen whispered urgently.

"You'll see~" Rachel said in a sing-song tone. Carmen could do nothing as Rachel dragged her across the school to the Moon Dorm.

"Rachel, what are we doing here?!" Carmen yelled at her in a whisper.

Rachel only smiled wider and gave her signature reply. "Nothing~"

Rachel waved to the gatekeeper who gave her an odd look. Then continued to drag Carmen into the dorm. Aidou opened the door for them when Rachel rang the doorbell.

"Rachel-sama?" Aidou had a confused expression as he held the door open.

"Hi! Can't stay to chat! Got important things to do!" Carmen gave Aidou a nervous look as she passed and mouthed out, HELP ME.

Rachel dragged Carmen up the stairs and knocked on one of the dorms. To Carmen's surprise, a sleepy Kain opened the door.

"Akatsuki Kain. Follow me." Rachel ordered. She then continued to drag a heavily struggling Carmen down the stairs into a spare room in the basement and pushed her inside. She then turned to Kain and ordered him inside the room as well. Rachel closed the door, and Carmen heard a 'click.'

Kaname walked down towards Rachel. "I hope you have a good reason to be coming here so early and disturbing the Night class."

"Of course I do! Those two would never get together unless I do something drastic." Rachel spoke as if nothing was wrong with what she was doing.

"That is not a good reason." Kaname said through what all presumed to be Carmen's pounding.

"Hey, I don't interfere with you and that Cross girl, so stay out of this." Rachel pocketed a key and walked away.

Carmen continued her pounding and yelled out, "Rachel! Let me out of here! When I get my hands on you...!" She stopped pounding and turned around sliding down against the door until she was sitting on the floor. She glanced up at Kain. "Can't you easily break down the door?"

Kain kept his cool stature. "I can't go against the orders of a pureblood." He simply stated.

Carmen leaned her head back and groaned. "You have got to be kidding me. How does that even work?"

Kain seemed to magically pull out a display board with a triangle on it. "The Vampire social system is best explained with a pyramid. At the top are the pureblood vampires -level A-, like Kaname-sama and Rachel-sama. They do not contain even a single drop of human blood. They have multiple different powers at their disposal, and have to ability to control lower vampires with their voice as long as it doesn't contradict another pureblood's commands. They are few and head our society, and by far the most powerful. They also are the only Vampires that can turn a human."

Carmen wondered where he got the display board but listened intently since she wanted to know more about this.

"Next are the Aristocrats -level B- like myself and the other members of the night class. We are as close as possible to the purebloods, but still have human blood flowing through our veins. Many aristocrats have a pureblood parent, like Senri Shiki, who is the son of Kaname-sama's Uncle, Rido Kuran. We tend to have a single powerful skill, and answer only to the purebloods. We also have a resemblance of control over lower level vampires.

"Afterwards is the common Vampire's, the level C. They have no powers, and make up the largest class of born Vampires.

"Last, is the level D's. These are the vampires of most nightmares. They are former humans turned vampire by purebloods. They have the least amount of control among the vampires, and unless they are continuously fed blood by their sire -and only by their sire- they will eventually fall into madness, attacking friend and foe. They have no control, no reason, and no other desire than to feed once they fall to madness, what we call, level E." Kain had finished his speech.

Carmen looked down at the floor. She pulled her knees to her chest and hugged them. Her thoughts drifted back to that one day in the town where she was attacked. Was that a level E? A former human that had fallen to madness?

Kain looked at her with a hint of worry in his eyes. "Are you alright?" He asked her.

Carmen was brought out of her thoughts by his voice and looked up at him. A single tear fell down her face unknowingly. "If I get bitten by a vampire, will I turn into a Level D?"

Kain wasn't sure why, but he felt a pain in his heart hearing her ask this question. He couldn't see her as a vampire, nor did he ever want to. "Only if a pureblood bites you." He answered her question.

Carmen hugged her knees tighter and closed her eyes. Her body shook a bit from the idea of possibly becoming a Level D, or even a Level E.

Kain sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He wanted to comfort Carmen somehow. "You don't have to worry though. It's illegal for purebloods to turn an unwilling human." She stopped shaking, but he could still see the worry in her eyes. "Even so, you are well protected. Rachel-sama cares a lot about you, and Kaname-sama makes sure that the students here are kept safe." He then mumbled under his breath. "I won't let anything happen to you either."

Carmen stood up and wiped the tear from her face. "You're right. Thank you, Kain-sempai." She then went back to their original problem. Being locked in a room with a guy she had a crush on. "How long do you think they will keep us in here?" She asked. Knowing Rachel, she would keep them in there until wedding bells were ringing. Carmen blushed at the thought but then shook her head and kept her mind on figuring out how to get out of the room.

When Rachel had returned home, her father had immediately grounded her without letting her explain. So here she was, pouting in her room among a sea of stuff animals telling all her worries to her bear, Rosie.

"It's not fare, Rosie. I only said I brought her there so she wouldn't get hurt. I didn't actually tell her. Why don't people ever let me explain?" Rachel continued to pout, but then smirked when her thoughts drifted back to Carmen and Kain. "So guess what Rosie? As long as I have a say in it, Carmen is going to make me an Auntie sooner rather than later." Her thoughts then turned depressed again.

"No matter what she says, Carmen is going to leave me someday." she said in her dejected voice. She looked to her bear, then shook her head. "No, I can't just change her. I couldn't bear with the thought of Carmen falling to level E one day." Rachel sighed.

"Don't look at me like that, if I could think of any other way, I would do it in a heartbeat, but she was born human, if she was born a pure- wait, that's it!" Rachel then looked very excited, and ran over to her wall of books, Rosie in hand. "Vampires couldn't have just popped out of thin air! They had to of come somewhere! If there was a first vampire, then who's to say there can't be a first something else!" Rachel spent the rest of the day checking her wall of books for a way to help Carmen.

It was only right before she fell asleep hours later, that Rachel picked up her phone and said, "Hey... Ummm.. I kind of need some help... You see, I left my best friend locked up in a room all day with the guy she likes and maybe forgot to let her out? And I also maybe have the only key to the room in my pocket and I'm grounded so- yeah."

* * *

**Omake**

Carmen looked down at the floor. She pulled her knees to her chest and hugged them. Her thoughts drifted back to that one day in the town where she was attacked. Was that a level E? A former human that had fallen to madness? A thought drifted across her consciousness and she raised her head to look at Kain.

"So Vampire's don't sparkle in the sunlight?"

Kain looked like he had swallowed a lemon. "I hate that movie, Aidou -that idiot- bought the entire series and watched them in our dorm while I was trying to sleep. He then preceded to buy posters, the books, action figures. He even wrote a letter to the author." A particularly malicious smile overtook his precious reaction. "He then tried to get Kaname-sama to watch the movie. Kaname had us tie him down while we started a bonfire right in front of the idiot."

"You didn't answer, do you sparkle?"

Kain glared. "No."

"Awwwwwww..."

**End** **Omake**

* * *

**Nata: Now that this is over, it's back to vacation! Whooo! I'm going swimming! Now readers, if you are finished from climbing back up that cliff from last week, you should really jump into a lake. It's fun~~~ Also, so what if I have a controlling personality and wrote most of the chapter anyway~~~ Ummm. I love you sister dearest! Sorry for taking over your story! ha ha ha...**

**You might have taken over the story line, but we write the chapters together. I wrote more this time then I did last week. *sigh* **

**Anyway. I hope you enjoyed this... chapter... I think that's what it was lol. **

***bangs my head against the wall* how did this turn into a romance?... It's not even in the tags... it's supposed to be funny. Which I hope it is ^^;;**

Ok guys... you have NO idea how much Nata bugged me to post this chapter. We wrote this on thursday, and she bugged me_ NONSTOP_ wanting me to post this so that she could read the reviews that you guys posted about this chapter so... please.

**I'm begging you... write reviews. x_x **


	16. Chapter 16, Rachel's House

**Hey. Been a week already? Wow, lots of things have happened for me. How was the week for you guys? **

**Well I wrote the main Author's note at the end so I'll see you guys after the chapter~~ :D**

* * *

Hearing a click of the doorknob, Carmen and Kain turned their attention to see a maid poke her head through the door. The maid smiled shyly and opened the door fully. "Hello, Rachel-sama requested that I come and let you out. I hope you two don't get too upset with her." The maid stepped aside.

Carmen stood up, but before she could let her anger out, she ran out of the room in search of the nearest bathroom. The maid watched Carmen awkwardly run down the hallway before turning her head back to the other person in the room. Kain walked forward and merely glanced at the maid before turning and walking down the hallway to make sure Carmen found a bathroom in time.

The maid looked at the key in her hand and sighed. "Rachel-sama does the strangest things."

A few moments passed and Carmen walked out of the bathroom with a look of relief on her face. Kain was leaning against the wall opposite of the bathroom. Carmen looked at Kain and remembered her object. Revenge on Rachel. Carmen put a determined face on before making her way to the entrance of the dorm building.

"Where are you going?" Kain asked with a hint of interest seeing the look on her face.

Carmen answered without turning her head. "I'm going to get revenge on Rachel."

Kain raised an eyebrow. "Looking like that?"

Carmen stopped in her tracks and looked down at the same night clothes she wore when she was unwillingly dragged into that room. She probably didn't smell the best either. Alright then, shower first then revenge.

Carmen grabbed her coat and left her dorm room. She walked out of the building and started towards the town. She should be able to find a taxi that will take her to Rachel's place. As she neared the entrance to the academy, she was met by a more than familiar face.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Carmen directed her question to the strawberry blonde individual with a fresh change of clothes on standing by the entrance.

Kain kept his cool demeanor. "I'm coming along to make sure you don't get into trouble, or do something stupid."

Carmen gave a questioning look.

"Kaname-sama made me come with you."

"Ah." That made more sense to Carmen. She did not believe Kain cared that much for her. She was always dragging him into trouble when she was around. Carmen sighed, glancing up at Kain once more before walking out of the entrance towards the town. "Well, come on then." she beckoned.

Kain simply followed behind Carmen. Carmen went up and tried to call a taxi, but she didn't have any luck. Kain decided to step in and speed the process up. He made a simple gesture and the closest taxi pulled up asking us where we were headed.

Kain and Carmen got into the taxi and Carmen told him the address of the place. It wasn't until they were on the road heading to Rachel's house that Carmen realized she was in the back of the car with a guy she liked a lot. Carmen looked at him from the corner of her eye. He looked a bit uncomfortable in the small taxi. He didn't have too much space for his legs. To Carmen, he looked like on of those circus clowns who walked around on stilts being squished into a clown car. Carmen giggled at the thought of Kain with clown makeup on.

Kain glanced at her, and Carmen immediately looked out the window watching the passing scenery. Once she knew Kain wasn't looking at her, the smile returned to her face.

The drive took longer than Carmen thought, but they finally arrived to the enormous mansion known as Rachel's house. It has been quite a while since Carmen has been here. Kain was impressed with the size of the mansion even though he didn't show it. Even the mansion that Hanabusa lived in wasn't this big.

Carmen started walking around the side of the mansion. Kain decided not to ask any questions and followed her. Carmen went up to a side door and opened it then walked inside.

As Carmen walked in, the servants who recognized her stopped what they were doing and greeted her. Carmen smiled at their greeting. She could smell one of Rachel's favorite foods, stuffed shells. All of the servants seemed to love Carmen since she was always polite to them and made Rachel happy. Plus, when Carmen was around, they did not have the impossible job of 'babysitting' Rachel.

These servants were all Level C vampires, though Carmen did not know that. Even they couldn't keep up with Rachel like Carmen could. Even though all the servants still loved Rachel, she could be a bit... overbearing.

Kain walked in the kitchen behind Carmen, and the servants quickly returned to making lunch for Rachel. Carmen went up to the head servant and started talking to him. "Hello, Atsushi-san. It's been a while since I've seen you."

He smiled gratefully at her. "Hello, Carmen-san. You've gotten taller since the last time I saw you." He commented. Carmen smiled proudly even though in reality she was still the shortest one in the room. "I was just about to deliver Rachel-sama's food to her."

"I'll do it for you." Carmen suggested and took the tray from the counter. Atsushi's face lit up like a thousand houses filled with Christmas lights.

He nodded his head. "As you wish." He spoke without hesitation. He held open the kitchen door for her and lightly pushed her through. Kain followed behind Carmen with a confused expression.

"What was up with that?" Kain asked Carmen.

Carmen was walking up the stairs carefully making sure not to spill anything off the tray. "All the servants here love Rachel very dearly. It's just that she can be a little too much to handle at times."

Kain nodded his head but was still wondered if she was _that_ hard to handle. They walked through multiple hallways until they reached a particularly large doorway. You could easily tell that this was the door leading to Rachel's room. The door was decorated with many different drawings and signs. One sign that hung in the middle of the door read, 'Be careful where you step', another read, 'Beware of Dragon.' Carmen pointed to one of the pictures hanging on the door. "Oh look, I drew that not too long ago." It was a drawing of two girls that looked to be best friends.

Kain looked at the drawing. Even though it was cartoon based, he could tell who was who.

Carmen knocked on the door with one hand before opening the door and entering. The room was relatively dark except for one light that shown upon the face of the figure sitting on the bed. Carmen switched on the light, lighting up the room. The dark figure was now known the be Rachel. Rachel's head turned and eyes went wide. "Food?" Came the innocent sounding voice from Rachel. With a blink of an eye, Rachel jumped off the bed and hugged Carmen. Even though Rachel mauled Carmen, not a single drop of sauce fell to the floor. "Foooooooooood!" Rachel cried out happily. She took the tray of food then turned around. "Thanks, Sushi-cha-..." Rachel finally realized who was actually there. "Oh... hi." She smiled sheepishly seeing the two people she previous locked in a room together. "Ummm... Where's Sushi-chan?"

"You've known Atsushi-san for years, and you still can't get his name right?" Rachel only looked more sheepish, if that was possible.

Kain stepped into the room, and his eyes went wide taking in the- mess. For lack of better word. There were mountains of stuffed animals, books, and clothes at every corner. The bed that had been easily made out before, was now revealed to be one giant stuffed animal with sheets on top. He could now make out two walls filled to the brim with books, and when he took another step forward, he tripped.

"Want another sunggly huggly, snuggly? Please?" came a voice from behind. He looked to see what he had tripped on, it was a teddy bear holding out its hands. "Yes, like that." He kicked the bear, "Even snugglier."

"Hey! No kicking my stuffed animals!"

"A very large hug would be nice about now." Carmen helped Kain up, and they were quick to run away from the creepy bear.

"That explains a lot." Kain heard Carmen mumble.

"So~ hi~" Rachel said awkwardly.

"That's creepy." Carmen dead panned. Rachel put down the tray and ran to the bear, checking it over for injuries. She then glared at Kain before hugging the bear close.

"I feel much more snuggly now, thank you." came from the bear. Rachel lovingly put the bear on a pile of stuffed animals.

"That doesn't surprise me." Carmen said. Then she continued, "So Rachel, where do you think I was yesterday? For the whole. Entire. Day. With no food. And no bathroom." Rachel gulped and stepped back. Somehow not stepping onto anything other then carpet, which seemed impossible in the chaos.

"Uh-"

"Oh, that's right! I was locked into a room. For. The. Entire. Freaking. Day." Carmen stepped forward, veins popping out, also not stepping on the mess. Kain got the feeling they had both adapted to the room's environment.

"I love you?" Rachel questioningly said. Then Carmen pounced.

"DIE!"

As Carmen and Rachel- eh hem- settled out their differences, Kain glanced at some of the books lying around the junkyar- um room. The titles made his eyes widen. 'Where Do We Come From?', 'Pureblood's Ancestry.' and 'Vampire's, the Beginning.' were among the titles. But then again, he also saw a book called, 'Twilight' and 'Vampire Knight'. For some reason, the both titles made him twitch.

"Rachel? What's this?" Carmen asked Rachel in a sugary sweet tone. Rachel gulped. Somehow during the chaos, Carmen had pushed Rachel's pillow off of the bed, revealing a picture of a toddler with Redish hair and matching eyes. The toddler actually looked like a mini version of Kain but with Carmen's coloring. Carmen looked behind to check if Kain had seen the picture. He had not.

"I might have made a picture of what I think my future nephew looks like?" Rachel said innocently.

"You and I are going to have a talk later about the word, 'privacy'."

After Carmen and Rachel finally finished their 'talk'. The trio ate a late lunch and Kain was released out of the crazy maniac pureblood's house. He was now in the kitchen of the moon dorm, swallowing a pill to make his pounding headache go away. The door to the kitchen opened and Kain looked up. Kaname stood at the doorway, looking a bit frazzled and tired- but only to those who knew him well.

Kain straitened up from his slouch and bowed. "Kaname-sama." Kaname acknowledged Kain with a nod.

"Did you discover what the Kurobara-hime was searching for?" he asked. Kain had no idea why Kaname had asked him to look into Kurobara Rachel, and even though he wanted to know why, it was not his place.

"She seems to be searching for information on how Vampires began, Kaname-sama." Kain replied.

Kaname did not reply, and the information did not seem to satisfy him. Instead, he looked even more tired and curious with the revelation. The curiosity was killing Kain now, so he decided to risk it and prod a bit.

"Kaname-sama? If I may ask, what seems to be troubling you?" Kain asked.

"It is just simple family matters. Nothing more." Kain was even more confused, because nearly all of Kaname's relatives were dead. But he did not dare voice another question.

* * *

**Hey guys. Back with another update. I'm currently traveling and I get to see Nata in person! But of course, every time I come to visit... she gets sick..., but you know. Good thing I have a good immune system. Um, since her wifi network is extremely complicated to hook up to, I'm just using her laptop to write all this and upload it.**

**Btw... any one else think that the bear in Rachel's room was really creepy? Well... Nata actually has that bear. It's a winnie the pooh bear. Not as scary in person but the concept of a bear in Rachel's dark room that asks if you want a hug... /shivers/ but I hope you guys like the update. The most important thing about this chapter was the books Kain found in Rachel's room and the ending. The rest was just fun facts...**

**Nata: So guess 'oos 'aking Shi-shi sick? I amb! Sickbess pargy! WHOOO-Ack! * Cough * *Cough * * Sniffle * I 'ate bein sick. It's oriwle. Rebew ig ou ant to join da sickbess pargy! * Hugs Shi-shi ***

**(Translation: So guess who's making Shi-shi sick? I am! Sickness party! WHOOO-Ack! * cough * * cough * * sniffle * I hate being sick. It's horrible. You review if you want to join the sickness party! * hugs shi-shi * )**

**Good immune system. Good immune system. Goo-**

**Nata: Shi-shi? By are ou chanting bor? * Cough ***

**(Translation: Shi-shi? Why are you chanting for? * cough * )**

**Haha, I'm not worried even if she does get me sick. I'm happy to be here and spending time with her. Even if we are watching the same movie with the disturbing director's commentary. Hey guys~~~~ you should watch The Mummy with the director's commentary... you never know what you might learn... e u e**

**Well, hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll see you guys next week for another update.**

**Nata: Yay! Da Mumbly! By faborite mogie! See ou 'ex neek!**

**( Translation: Yay! The Mummy! My favorite movie! See you next week! )**

**Translations by Celeste Song. **


	17. Chapter 17, Burning Book

**Hey guys so first before I say anything. I just want to say that the lateness of this update was COMPLETELY Nata's fault. Enjoy the chapter ^^**

* * *

Today they had a new student in the Day Class. Or at least, that was what Yori told Carmen (Yori heard it from Yukki). When Carmen entered homeroom that morning, she found there were two Zero's. The first thing Carmen noticed after that, was Yagari-sensei completely ignored the Zero clone all day. Not even bothering to introduce him to the class. Nearly all the students couldn't keep their eyes from darting between the two.

Unfortunately, as soon as class ended, the students couldn't help but ambush the Zero clone. Many questions were thrown at him, "What's your name?", "Are you related to Zero?", and "Zero never told us he had a brother." It didn't take much before he became the hottest topic in the Day Class. Carmen felt pity for the poor clone.

From afar, Carmen noticed the constant dirty looks targeted at him from the original Zero. She had a hunch that there was a reason Zero never said anything about having a brother. Even Yukki didn't know about Zero's brother. Zero stood up from his seat and started toward the exit, but not before stopping next to the place his brother sat and glaring at him. If looks could kill, no traces would be left of his brother along with a few who stood around him.

"Looks like we will see a lot of each other from now on, brother." Zero's brother spoke up with a smile. It was obvious that his smile ate away at Zero. With a loud crash of the door, Zero left the classroom. Yukki stood to follow, but hesitated when the Zero clone introduced himself. "Cross Yukki," he called her name, "My name is Kiryu Ichiru. The headmaster told me you would be more than willing to show me around?"

Yukki looked like she was torn. So, Carmen decided to put in her two cents. "I'll show him around, Yukki. I think Zero needs you." the second part was said in a near-whisper. Yukki sent her a grateful smile, apologized to Ichiru, then left the classroom.

A lot of the girls were saying things like, "No fair! Why does she get to spend time with him?" and "You shouldn't hog all the guys to yourself Carmen." Carmen ignored them. Those who mattered did not care, and those who cared did not matter.

Ichiru turned to the ladies and smiled softly. "I really hope you can forgive me. I promise to make it up to you soon. I will see you tomorrow, alright?" He sent a wink their way causing most of the girl to become flustered.

"A-alright, b-but just this time." One of the girls replied.

Ichiru sent a flying kiss to them before escorting Carmen out of the classroom. As soon as they got down the hall a bit, Ichiru turned to Carmen. "A very nice first day indeed. I was worried that I wouldn't be liked by anyone, but everyone is very nice. Plus, I get to be shown around by a gorgeous girl." He winked at Carmen. Carmen kept a straight face while the thoughts of "Are you serious?" and "Is he actually trying to flirt with me right now?" passed through her mind. She decided to be a good sport about it and put a smile on.

"I'm happy that I can help out a new student." She started walking down the hall, not caring whether he followed or not.

In all honesty, Carmen thought Ichiru was full of himself. If Rachel was there, she would have thought so too. And Rachel was usually nice. Eccentric, but nice all the same.

Everywhere they went. Ichiru could. not. stop. flirting. With the other students and her. Carmen now had a theory of why Zero could be such a grump. Ichiru stole all the charm from him. And by "charm" she mente obnoxiousness.

By the time their tour had brought them to the front of the Moon Dorm, Carmen wanted to slap the Zero look alike. Badly. "And this is the Moon Dorm, where the Night Class sleeps during the day." Ichiru's eye became focused as he stared at the dorm.

At first, Carmen didn't care because his attention was finally on something other than her or the other girls. She saw a squirrel cross in front of her, and she smiled at the innocent creature. She turned to look at her companion again, but could not see Ichiru anywhere. Eventually she looked up, and there was Ichiru climbing over the gate. That was when she started to panic. If someone saw him in the Moon Dorms while the Night Class was still asleep, she would get into so much trouble -which would then get Yukki into trouble.

"Get down from there!"

Ichiru did not even so much as glance her way. He continued climbing and eventually made it to the top and disappeared. Hearing a loud crash and the not so kind words that followed, Carmen quickly opened the gate and went in. She ran up to the gatekeeper and: "I'msosorryabouthisIwillgogethimyoujuststayrightth ere." Then quickly ran off.

She ran up to the front door of the dorm. Seeing that it was slightly opened, she quietly peeked her head in but saw no sign of him. "Ichiru!" She yelled in a whisper. She went further inside and noticed the white haired boy climbing up the stairs. He was definitely going to get a firm scolding later. She followed him before he could get them both in trouble. She found him with his ear pressed against one of the many doors in the hallway. "Ichiru!" She whispered in an angry tone. He pressed his finger against his lips, the infamous way of saying, 'Be quiet' across the world. She looked at him strangely, but her curiosity got the better of her. She came up next to him and joined his listening to the conversation on the other side of the door. She could hear two voices, both she knew very well. She recognized one of them as Kain and the other as Kaname.

"Pardon me for saying so, Kaname-sama, but Shiki has been missing for the past week, and you don't seem to be doing anything about it." Carmen could hear the anger oozing out of his barely controlled tone.

"I'm afraid he is outside my realm of influence."

"I don't believe that, Kaname-sama." said another voice. This one she recognized as Rima.

It was quiet for a moment, but then Kaname spoke again. "I believe there is a chance he is in the hands of his father, my uncle Kuran Rido."

"But I thought-"

"If he does not turn up by the end of the week, I will personally inquire about him in front of the council."

"Thank-you, Kaname-sama."

Ichiru's eyes went wide, he grabbed Carmen's wrist, and started dragging her as far away from the door as possible.

Very soon they were outside of the Moon dorm's gate once more.

"What was that about? Shiki-sempai is missing?" Carmen said to herself. She looked up, but Ichiru was missing, again. This time she threw up her hands and started the trek to the Sun dorms. She was not going to follow that idiot flirt into trouble a second time. Next time she saw him -she had half a mind to slap him- she was going to give him the scolding of his life.

She eventually reached the Sun dorm. She walked up the well worn steps, but before she could unlock her dorm room, a loud 'Bang' came from the inside. She shoved her key into the lock and opened the door. There stood Rachel, with ash all over her front -and the rest of her room for that matter- and something burning on the ground in front of her.

"Ooops." Rachel whispered. Then Carmen heard a sniffle.

"What happened?!" Rachel turned to Carmen. There were tears falling down Rachel's cheeks. "Are you hurt?!"

"No! But- BUT CARMEN! The book- it- it exploded!" Rachel jumped Carmen and threw her arms around her neck. "The book! WHY DID IT HAVE TO BURN!" Carmen knew there were three- okay, four things that Rachel valued above all else- stuffed animals, food, her friends, and books. But did she really have to wail about a book?

"It was just a book, Rachel. I'm just glad you seem to be okay. What was it about anyway?" The atmosphere in the room shifted, Rachel stopped wailing, and an innocent expression appeared on her face.

"Nothing~"

Carmen had an unamused look on her face. A book Rachel was reading just exploded and burst into flames, and yet Rachel still says it was nothing. Carmen didn't believe her for one moment, but decided not to press on the subject. She sighed as she looked around her room that was covered in ash. "Might as well clean up the mess made from it. I don't think the dorm president would be very happy if he saw this mess."

"Uhhh- I just remember that I had to do… something… I'll see you later!" Rachel grabbed the other book she had with her and quickly left -ash and all.

Carmen was left standing there in the filth already planning her revenge on Rachel for making her do all the clean up.

Rachel paced back and forth in her room. "Why would a book burst into flames? What were they trying to hide?" She opened her palm to look at a burnt and mostly illegible paper she had taken from the book before it completely burned. There was only one word she could make out.

"And what do the Kurans have to do with it?"

Omake One:

After a good day's rest, the students of the Night Class where finally gracing the common students of the academy with their presence. Aidou, ever the excited one, was the first to run out the double doors separating the moon dorm and the rest of the academy.

"HELLO LADIES-..."

A tumbleweed bounced through the normally swamped pass, and a cricket chirped.

"My fans! Where are all my fans!"

On the other side of the academy were the missing day class students, crowding around and fawning over Ichiru.

'Life is good.' Ichiru thought.

Omake 2:

Ichiru did not even so much as glance her way. He continued climbing and eventually made it to the top and disappeared. Hearing a loud crash and the not so kind words that followed, Carmen quickly opened the gate and went in. She ran up to the gatekeeper and: "I'msosorryabouthisIwillgogethimyoujuststayrightth ere." and quickly ran off.

'It's not like I was even going to get him anyway.' thought the gatekeeper. He pulled out his iPod and went back to sleep.

* * *

**Nata: Now that that is overwith, I'M SO SORRY ABOUT IT NOT GETTING POSTED! It's was kinda my fault this time. You see- I went on vacation with my mom after Shi-shi left, and the hotel we were staying at had no internet access. So Shi-shi and I couldn't work on the chapter. Then school started again and - sorry. Well~ Now it's my turn! Shi-shi is going to help me with my story out! Especially with my spelling. You know what's fun? Video chatting Shi-shi while we are writing this, and hearing her yell at her cat every few minutes. Now that can get pretty funny. "Don't eat my door!" "Are you now going to eat my laptop?" and so on.**

**e u e Totally not my fault this time. And, it's not my fault that my cat is bugging me for food an hour before he gets fed. The when I don't feed him, he starts chewing on my lamp shade, the the door, the the door post... and my clock... and laptop... =_= So annoying. **

**Hope you enjoyed this update. Nata and I have some interesting conversations while we write these chapters... those thought usually get turned into omakes. **

**So yeah, see you next update... which... I'm not sure when this will be... should be on Saturday as long as Nata doesn't get too busy. Well... we'll see. I start school on Monday, but I'm homeschooled so it shouldn't be a problem. **

**Bye bye now~**


	18. Chapter 18, New Student

A break had started not that long ago at Cross Academy. The dorms were empty, the students gone, and the Academy barren. But Carmen was not at the Academy. Nor was she even home with her family. Instead….

"CARMEN WAKE UP!" A voice shouted into Carmen's ear.

Carmen groaned. "Go away." There was a shuffling and all went quiet. For a while, Carmen clung to the vain hope that maybe Rachel had simply gone away to either bug the staff, play with her hamster, or read a book. But alas, Carmen's hopes were crushed when she heard a scream becoming ever louder.

Her eyes opened wide and she moved out of the way before she could be flattened by Rachel's attack. "RACHEL!" She looked at Rachel who was now occupying her previous spot on the bed.

Rachel gave Carmen her signature innocent smile. "Good, you finally chose to get up."

"Either that or I would have been jumped on like a million times. You've done it before." A sleepy glare was sent Rachel's way.

"I love you?"

"You only say that when you've done something terrible. What have you done this time?" Rachel looked at Carmen with her best impression of an innocent puppy. Carmen rolled her eyes. "Like I'm going to fall for that, you little demon."

"Did I mention that I love you yet?"

Carmen sighed, got off of the bed, and went into the bathroom to freshen up. For the past few days since the academy got off for break, Carmen had been spending time at the Kurobara estate with Rachel.

"OH! So I've got a surprise for you!" Rachel exclaimed. She grabbed Carmen by her hand while she was brushing her teeth and started to drag her out of the room.

"No." Carmen stated with a toothbrush hanging out of her mouth.

"Yes."

"Do you not see the state I'm in right now?" Rachel then took a closer look at Carmen and noticed her state of dress. She smiled sheepishly at her dear friend.

"You get dressed. I'm going to go eat breakfast."

Not much later, Carmen came down stairs and joined Rachel for breakfast. By then Rachel had finished her meal and had several empty plates before her. Rachel grabs a backpack, pops up, and grabs Carmen by her hand to drag her away. They were interrupted by a growl from Carmen's stomach.

Rachel let go of Carmen's hand, grabbed an apple and a banana, and then continued to drag Carmen out of the house after giving her the mealy portion. That was how Carmen knew Rachel was highly excited and impatient. She gave up the chance of getting more food.

"SUSHI-CHAN!" Rachel called out when they reached the front hall.

Out of the corner of Carmen's eye, she noticed Atsushi trying to sneak past them into the kitchen. Rachel spun around noticing him and cheered.

"SUSHI-CHAN! THERE YOU ARE!" Atsushi flinched and stood up straight from his crouched position. _Maybe she'll go away if I pretend that I'm not here._ Carmen was sure he was thinking. Rachel skipped merrily up to Atsushi, grabbed his hand, and started swinging his arm back and forth. "I need you to drive me and Carmen somewhere." She used her special charm on him. Atsushi sighed and agreed since he didn't have a choice. Rachel cheered then started dragging the two of them to the car.

To say Carmen was surprised when the car stopped just outside the academy gates would be an understatement. "Rachel? What are we doing here?" she asked wearily. This was the last place Carmen wished to be on her break.

"You'll see." Rachel got out of the car and dragged Carmen with her. She turned around, "Thanks, Sushi-chan! I'll call you when I need to be picked up." She waved. Carmen honestly felt sorry for the poor head butler.

Rachel went up to the academy gatekeeper and arranged for the two of them to go inside. If Carmen did not know better, she would have believed that Rachel had an appointment. They made their way inside and ended up in front of the headmaster's office.

"What are we doing here?" Carmen asked not knowing what was going on in the slightest.

Rachel didn't answer, but instead knocked on the door. They heard the headmaster's voice call for them to enter. She pushed open the door and they both walked inside.

Seeing who it was, Headmaster Cross put the papers he was looking at down and smiled. "Ah, Kurobara-san right on time. I just finished with the paperwork for your transfer."

_Wait._

_._

_._

_._

_TRANSFER!?_

The look on Carmen's face spelled out what she was thinking. Rachel waved a hand in front of Carmen's face. "Carmen~" She tried to bring Carmen back to the earth.

Carmen snapped back to reality and grabbed Rachel's shoulders. "YOU'RE TRANSFERRING TO THIS SCHOOL!?"

Headmaster Cross answered for Rachel. "Yup!~ She will be joining the Night Class so you won't be able to see her as often, but knowing you two, you'll find a way to hang out. Just don't cause trouble."

"I actually tried to get into the Day Class, but he wouldn't let me…" Rachel pouted.

Headmaster Cross held the smile on his face as he continued talking. "Here are your papers and uniform. You will need to get your dorm room key from Kaname-san. I'll see you after the break ends." He handed the papers and uniform to her then waved. Rachel and Carmen bowed to the headmaster and left the office.

After the door closed behind them, Carmen turned to Rachel. "Wait. How did you get Kaname to agree to accept your transfer?"

Rachel answered with an innocent smile. "Well, maybe you can ask him since I have to go get my key from him."

"You're taking me into the Moon dorms?"

"Duh."

Rachel and Carmen walked through the halls and then exited the building. They made there way to the Moon dorms and stopped in front of the gatekeeper. The gatekeeper looked at the two very familiar faces before letting them pass.

They walked into the Moon dorms and was greeted by Aidou.

"Rachel-sama? Carmen-chan? What are you two doing here?" He asked from his seat in the lounge.

Before Rachel could reply, a familiar voice that came from the staircase spoke up. "She is transferring to the Night class."

Aidou shot up from his seat to greet Kaname. "Kaname-sama." He bowed. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" He asked eyeing the two girls.

Kaname continued down the staircase to where Rachel stood. "Are you questioning my choices?"

"O-Of course not!" Aidou quickly remedied.

Kaname held out Rachel's room key to her. "Second floor to the left, third door on your left."

Rachel took the key and saluted. "Second star to the right and straight on till morning. Got it."

Carmen inwardly facepalmed.

Kaname turned his attention to Carmen. "You are in charge of keeping her out of trouble."

"Dang it." She mumbled to herself. "Why did you even let her in to the Night class?" She asked him.

"Would you rather her be in the Day class?"

"…"

Rachel took Carmen's hand and dragged her up to the room given to her. When they entered the room, Carmen's eyes widened. "Definitely fancier than the Day class dorms…"

Rachel shrugged. "Eh, it'll do."

Carmen rolled her eyes. "You're just upset because the bed isn't a giant stuffed animal."

"Maybe~" Rachel sang in her usual tone. She placed her backpack on the bed and took out a single stuffed animal and put it fondly on the pillow. Carmen was just surprised it wasn't Rosie. She voiced as much.

"Oh, she's staying home with me until it's actually time for me to move in." Rachel then opened up the window to let a little air into the stuffy room. They both noticed Kaname was now out in front of the dorms. He was talking to Ichijo and Shiki, but something didn't feel right. Something was different, but neither girls could put their fingers on it.

"You are not Shiki Senri." Kaname said in a cool calm voice. Both girls looked to each other and drew closer to the window. They kept their heads below the opening of the window in the off chance someone just so happened to look and see them.

"You are correct." They heard, this time from the not-Shiki.

There is a loud rumble, and then they hear Ichijo call out, "Please Kaname-sama! Don't harm Senri's body!"

"This sounds really weird and awkward." Rachel mumbled to Carmen.

"Ditto." Carmen whispered.

"Why are you here, Rido-san?" They hear Kaname say. His voice was low and he seemed to be on the verge of extreme anger.

"Can't an Uncle visit his favorite nephew?" the voice now identified as Rido said to Kaname.

"Not through the body of his son, nor when he is supposed to be dead." Kaname replied. The duo couldn't hear the rest of the conversation, as the people involved had lowered their voices to the point of whispers, but to the girls, it was enough.

"That…"

"Was really weird."

"What do you think is going on?" Carmen asked Rachel.

"I really don't know."

Carmen had left the academy early to head back to the Kurobara estate. Rachel had said behind, claiming to Carmen that she had some unfinished business with Kaname over her place in the Night Class. But in truth, that was a lie. After Carmen had left, instead of going to see Kaname, Rachel explored the dorm with one person in mind, Kuran Rido. The uncle of Kuran Kaname, and a man Rachel had heard -from her parents- was supposed to be dead. She walked hallway to hallway, and opened door to door, exploring the maze that was the Moon dorm until she stumbled upon that person.

Rachel walked into the room, grabbing the attention of the two who were inside. "May I speak to you in private, please?" Rachel asked.

Rido looked to Rachel and Rachel was surprised to notice that he had heterochromia. "Leave Ichijo." he commanded. Ichijo did not look like he wanted to leave, but Rachel knew he had no choice if this really was the pureblood Kuran Rido. After he left, Rido turned his attention to the only other remaining occupant of the room. "You are the Kurobara heiress." he stated.

"You are correct. And if what I overheard earlier was true, you are Kuran Rido." she replied in turn.

"You are also correct." There was silence for a while, and Rido offered Rachel a seat on the couch.

She sat down and turned her attention back to Rido. "I'm going to cut straight to the point: Did you really come back from the dead, and are you immortal?" she asked.

Rido smiled a simple grin and replied, "Why do you want to know?"

"Because I have someone I want to protect." she stated. The grin of Rido's face widened.

"If I tell you the secret to my immortality, what are you willing to offer me in exchange?" he asked.

* * *

Omake 1:

It had been a very hectic week since Ichiru had joined the day class, and now according to the rumor mill, there was to be another new student in the day class. Or at least, that's what all the day class students were whispering about when Carmen entered the classroom that day.

"Did you hear? We're getting another new student!"

"I heard she's just as cool as the Night Class!"

"Well I heard he is Kaname-sempai's younger brother!"

And the chattering went on and on. Carmen simply ignored all as she sat down at her desk. That was when Yagari-sensei showed up.

"You have a new student." He drawled blankly.

Carmen tensed, a feeling of horror and despair overcoming her. The door to the classroom is thrown open, and a very familiar person takes a wide step over the threshold with a silly grin and booming voice.

"CARMEN!" The voice shouts out. It was Rachel. Dressed in the day class uniform.

"Oh no."

Omake2:

Rachel answered with an innocent smile. "Well, maybe you can ask him since I have to go get my key from him."

"You're taking me into the Moon?" there was silence for a while. "Wait…"

"CUT!" Called the director. He then turned to look at the actress playing Carmen. "Yes. She's taking you to the moon in her spaceship." He says sarcastically. The whole crew laughed.

* * *

**Hey guys! So quick question. Who would you pair Rachel up with if you could? You also have the choice of keeping her single. (*somewhere in the background* All the single ladies~ All the single ladies~) Just curious.**

**Nata: And we are done with this chapter! Yay! Weekend time! So I really am curious, who would you pair Rachel up with? Anyway. How is the story so far? Love it? Hate it? Dont forget to review! For once Shi-shi practically wrote the entire chapter. I really only just did the omakes and voice my opinion every five seconds she was writing this. Sometimes she would listen, other times not. See you next week!**

***sighs* It's still my story even if you are helping me write it. **

**Anywho~ Make sure to Review, Fav, Follow, Tell your friends, your dog, your neighbor, that guy you don't like, and who ever else you have contact with who might like Vampire Knight. I'll see you next update. *waves* **

**Nata and Britt: All the single ladies~ All the single ladies~ *starts dancing* **

**Oh gosh...**


	19. Chapter 19, Friends and Enemies

It was the Sunday before classes started up again at Cross Academy, and Aido Hanabusa was sure that that was the day he was going to die.

Aido was currently holding a telephone with his left hand, while his right was raised to knock on the door in front of him. But he wasn't knocking. Aido knew that he was between a rock and a hard place. On one hand, he couldn't ignore the person on phone, but on the other, it was noon -midnight for vampires- and he didn't want to disturb the occupant of the room.

Aido took a deep breath, prayed he wasn't digging his own grave, and knocked on the door.

"Enter."

Aido opened the door wide and stepped into the room. Sitting on the canopy bed in a dazed state was none other than Kuran Kaname, the head of the Night Class and Aido's Lord.

"Yes, Hanabusa?"

Aido took a deep breath and walked up to Kaname. "Kurobara-hime is on the phone, Kaname-sama. She said she had a request to ask of you." Aido handed Kaname the phone and was quick to skedaddle out of the room.

"Yes, Kurobara-san?" Kaname asked hesitantly into the phone.

"KANAME-KUN!" Kaname held the phone away from his head as the shout he knew was coming rang its course. One thing was for sure. His old friend only referred to him as 'Kaname-kun' when she was either on particularly good terms with him, or she wanted to ask him something.

"What do you need?" he asked her.

"I wanted to ask you a teenie weenie favor, Kaname-kun." Rachel said from the other side of the line. Kaname massaged his temples. He did not know if he was relieved or distressed he was called, 'Kaname-kun' because of the second option.

"Depends on the favor."

"Well, school starts tomorrow and I might need help moving my stuff from my house to the Moon Dorm."

"Do you not have servants for that kind of work, Rachel-san?" he replied.

"I can't seem to find any of them! This morning they were serving me breakfast when my mommy came in and informed me that I absolutely had to move my stuff to my dorm today. Then I went upstairs to finish going through my stuff I wanted to bring, and when I came down stairs they had all disappeared!" Knowing Rachel's personality, Kaname had a very good idea as to why her staff had disappeared so suddenly.

"And what do you want me to do about it?"

"Could you possibly please with a blood cherry on top send Akatsuki Kain over to help me? Please?"

"Very well."

Rachel was pacing back and forth in her family's entrance hall, waiting for Kain to come over and help her move her stuff to the Mood Dorms. Every five minutes on the dot, she would run over to a window and check outside to see if he had arrived. When she finally saw a taxi pull up her driveway, she grinned and ran to the front door. She threw the door opened, and pounced on her prey.

"KAKASHI-CHAN!" she called out as she grabbed Akatsuki Kain and dragged him into her manor.

"Kakashi-chan?" he asked her hesitantly.

"Inside joke between me and Carmen." Kain could only hope that his sanity remained intact by the time they returned to the Moon Dorm.

"So, Kakashi-chan ''-pause-'' what do you think of Carmen-chan?" Rachel grinned her devilish grin at Kain as they picked up some of her boxes and brought them downstairs. "You don't care for her because she looks like her past reincarnation, Kikyo, do you?

Kain raised his eyebrow at the question given to him. "You read too much manga."

"And you didn't answer the question."

Kain remained silent for a little while before answering her question. "She reminds me of an old friend."

Rachel's grin turned from devilish to murderous. "Is that so?"

Kain knew he had to choose his next words carefully. "That was how I initially came to be fond of her, but I know she is not my old friend, Julia."

Rachel's eyes went wide and she stopped in her tracks. "That's her grandmother's name, Akatsuki-san." she said coldly.

Kain wondered how he got himself into these situations.

"Yes, I know that very well."

Rachel worded her next questions carefully. "Is Carmen very similar to her grandmother?"

"She looks like her carbon copy."

"Does she act similar?"

"For a while, I thought so, but then I got to know her. They are nothing alike in that aspect." Rachel then turned happy again.

"That's good to know, Kakashi-chan!" They had now reached the taxi and were loading her stuff into the trunk. "How are their personalities different?" she asked him.

"Carmen is a little spitfire, for one thing. Her grandmother never had the nerve to do half of the things Carmen does. Nor did she get into trouble quite as much." he mumbled the last part to himself. But when Rachel looked into his eyes, she saw he wasn't annoyed, but rather fond, and that gave her hope. She knew she just needed to do a little more prodding, and her niece or nephew would be nearly assured.

"Do you like-like Carmen, Kakashi-chan? And you better answer honestly!" she finally asked him. They were now in the taxi on the way to the academy. Kain had a thoughtful look on his face, and he did not reply for several minutes.

"Maybe I do."

"Did you hear about the new Night Class student?" Yori and Carmen were taking a walk around the school grounds before they had to be confined to the indoors until the year ends.

Carmen gave a half-hearted laugh. "Yeah, I know about her. She is actually my best friend that I've known for quite a while."

Yori tilted her head a bit. "Oh really? Why is she in the Night class?"

Carmen froze a little at this question. "Uh…"

"CARMEN!" A more than familiar voice shouted from down the path they were walking on.

Carmen and Yori looked to find Rachel racing towards Carmen and ready to pounce. "Uh oh." was the only thing Carmen could say before ending up on the ground with Rachel on top of her with her arms around her. "Hey, Rachel. You got all your stuff moved yet?"

"Yup!" Rachel said with her cheery voice. "I'm an official student now."

Carmen paused to think for a second. "You don't have Rosie with you right now, do you?"

"No, she's back at the dorm conquering her new territory."

Yori made her presence known by speaking up. "Dogs aren't allowed on campus."

Rachel looked up to the girl she just now noticed. "But Rosie isn't a dog. She's my teddy." she said in a confused voice.

"Not everyone is as attached to their stuffed animals as you, Rachel." Carmen pointed out. "Can you let me up now?" Rachel thought about it, then thought about it, then thought about it. "I guess." She got off of Carmen and helped her up.

"Yori, this is Kurobara Rachel. My best friend and the new student of the Night class." Carmen introduced Rachel.

Yori gave a small smile. "Pleased to meet you."

Then Carmen turned to Rachel. "Rachel, this is Wakaba Sayori."

"But you can call me Yori." Yori spoke up.

"Nice to meet you, Yori-san." Rachel smiled in return. Then she turned her attention back to Carmen. "Carmen! So you have to come over to my dorm! I've been reading this new story on fanfiction and it's so cool!"

Carmen sighed a smile. She hadn't heard Rachel talk about new stories she's read for a long time so the feeling was nostalgic. "I guess this means I will have to see you tomorrow, Yori-chan."

Yori giggled at the two best friends and waved. "I'll see you in class tomorrow. I guess I'll see you too, Rachel-san."

"You'll see me more than you think." Rachel informed her proudly. "I'll see you later." She waved then proceeded to drag Carmen to the Moon dorms.

"Do you always have to drag me everywhere?" Carmen protested while trying not to fall down.

"Yes."

On the way to the dorms, Rachel ungracefully ran into another person who happened to be walking along the path they were on. This caused everyone to fall on the ground.

"Ow." Rachel whined a bit. The two girls looked up to see who they ran into.

Carmen's eyes widened as she saw Zero standing before them holding the Bloody Rose aimed at Rachel. "What do you think you are doing, vampire?"

Carmen quickly got up and stood in front of Rachel shielding her. "Zero don't! She's my best friend. She won't hurt me. It's okay!"

Zero continued to aim the Bloody Rose and glare at Rachel who had now gotten off the ground. "Who do you think you are, pointing that thing at me!" Rachel yelled at him.

"Vermin control."

"What did you call me, Hunter-san?" Rachel asked. She twitched and a tree nearby caught on fire.

"Zero! Don't say things like that!" Carmen yelled, trying to play mediator. "Rachel, control your temper."

"I only said the truth. Right leech?" Zero aimed the last part at Rachel.

"You are a horrible liar, Hunter-san. Does that reflect off your hunter skills as well?" Zero fired the gun next to Rachel's head. Rachel didn't even twitch, but Carmen was panicking.

"You are horrible with people skills, vermin. Does that affect your ability to eat people as well?"

"Rachel! Zero! Please stop fighting!" Carmen had pushed herself between the two, but neither seemed to appreciate the gesture.

"Stay out of this!" they both shouted at the same time. Carmen could literally see lightning coming out of both of them and aimed at each other. Well, literal in Rachel's case.

"What is going on here?" Carmen had never been so happy to see Kaname in her entire life.

Carmen grabbed Rachel and attempted to hold her back. "Rachel, stop fighting. You were going to show me that story. Remember?"

"Let me at that jerkfaced hunter! I'll show him who's a vermin!" Rachel screamed.

"I'd like to see you try, Ugly." Zero had the Bloody Rose aimed at Rachel once more. Rachel screamed at him again and attempted to claw his face off from a distance.

Kaname stepped in and grabbed his wrist aiming the Bloody Rose upwards. "Kurobara-san is a student at the academy. You are not allowed to harm her." Zero pulled his wrist from Kaname's grasp and glared at him. Kaname turned his attention to a smug looking Rachel. "Night class students are strictly prohibited from attacking any of the other students. As you are a new student, I will look past this one incident since no one was harmed, but I expect you to follow these rules in the future. Remember you are a pureblood, Kurobara-san. Your action reflect the vampire race and your family."

Rachel crossed her arms and pouted. Zero clicked his tongue and walked away placing the Bloody Rose back in its holster.

Kaname looked at Carmen, but didn't say anything. Carmen shrunk down knowing that she was supposed to be in charge of Rachel. As Kaname started to walk away from the scene, Rachel stuck her tongue out at him.

"Please act more mature, Kurobara-san." Kaname said without turning his head. Rachel froze in place.

"That was scary." Carmen stated.

Feeling a presence at her door, Rachel looked up from her book to see Kaname standing in her doorway. "Can I help you with something?" Rachel asked.

"I'll keep this simple. I know that you have realized that something strange is going on around here." Kaname started. "Even if you are a pureblood, you are still under my rules while you are a student here. I need to know if you will stand by me."

Rachel had a neutral expression on her face while she replied. "I'm only here to protect Carmen."

Kaname closed his eyes and tilted his head towards the floor. A small smile formed on his face. "We aren't that unalike." He stated. "We both are trying to protect someone special to us."

Rachel decided to ask a question that has been buzzing around her mind lately. "You know why I'm protecting Carmen, she's the first to ever care about me because I'm me, not because I'm a pureblood. She's my best friend." she paused for a second then continued, "I'm a little curious as to why you care so much about Yuuki. You've gone far past simple interest."

Kaname opened his eyes and looked once again at Rachel. "Yuuki has become my lover."

A confused look appeared on Rachel's face. So many questions danced around in her mind, but she decided not to dig any deeper into it. She had a feeling that things would start to make more sense soon.

"Well, you have my answer. So unless you need something else, I would like to be left alone to continue reading my book."

Kaname said nothing, but simply walked back down the hallway to his room.

Rachel stood up and went over to close the door to her room. She went back over picking up her most prized stuffed bear and sighed. "Rosie, I have to be strong for Carmen. Rido-sama will tell me the secret to giving her immortality if I help him." She hugged her bear tightly and fell back onto her bed. Her face turned serious and she continued "I have to help him, Rosie, -that's part of the contract- but if Carmen gets hurt in anyway the deal is off."

* * *

Omake 1:

Zero continued to aim the Bloody Rose and glare at Rachel who had now gotten off the ground. "Who do you think you are pointing that thing at me!" Rachel yelled at him.

"Vermin control."

"What did you call me, hunter?" Rachel asked. She twitched and a tree nearby caught on fire.

"Zero! Don't say things like that!" Carmen yelled, trying to play mediator. "Rachel, control your temper. Only you can prevent forest fires!" She pointed her finger at Rachel pretending to be Smokey the bear.

Rachel and Zero looked at her strangely.

"Um… I think I'll go now…" Carmen shrunk down into herself and backed away.

Omake 2:

Carmen and Rachel were walking around the Moon Dorm when all of a sudden Carmen pulles Rachel into the shadows. Rachel was about to protest, but stopped when she saw Kaname coming. To Rachel's shock, Carmen went through a few hand signs, and -with Rachel holding onto her- walked up the wall and onto the ceiling. There they stayed until Kaname had successfully passed. When they were sure Kaname was gone, Carmen flipped down from the ceiling and landed to the grown in a crouch. Rachel climbed off her back and pointed one finger at her friends form excitedly.

"I KNEW IT! You're a ninja!"

"Shhhhhh! Don't go shouting it out to the world!"

"So if you are a chakra wielding ninja and ninjas are real, is Kakashi real? And if so, are you dating him?"

"..."

Omake 3:

"Remember, Carmen-chan. You do not pick your hunter weapon, your hunter weapon picks you." said the headmaster, eyeing his most recent guardian to the school. Carmen nodded, and for the next half an hour, Carmen picked up weapon after weapon, but all rejected her.

"What am I doing wrong, Cross-sensei?" Carmen asked, trying to keep the depression out of her voice.

The headmaster took a very pensive gaze, and took a closer look at Carmen. "Maybe…" he muttered. "Wait here."

When the headmaster returned a few moments later, he was carrying a small brightly colored gun. He handed the gun to Carmen, and she instantly felt at peace with herself. "This is the one." she said with a grin.

She held up the gun and pulled the trigger...only for holy water to spurt out.

"WHY IS MY HUNTER WEAPON A WATER GUN!?"

Omake 4:

Zero knocked on the headmaster's door. He was here to tell the headmaster that the new pureblood, Kurobara Rachel, needed to be removed from the school grounds immediately as she was a menace.

"Enter."

Opening the door, Zero saw Rachel and Headmaster Cross laughing their heads off at the story Rachel was telling.

"Zero-kun~ Have you met Kurobara Rachel yet? She's absolutely amazing!" The headmaster smiled brightly and gestured to Rachel. Rachel had a smug grin on her face as she waved to Zero.

Zero's eye twitched. He turned around and immediately walked out of the room and down the hall.

"Zero-kun?" The headmaster called out.

* * *

**Nata: No! Why can't we post it today! We would be making up for the week we missed! I'll try to convince Shi-shi to upload this early -its 9/3/13- but I might not be too successful since she's the person who actually has the password and stuff to the account. T-T Anyway, so what do you think of all the plot twists? Do you like how Zero and Rachel despise each other? How about that Rachel isn't on Kaname's side, but rather Rido's? I love how Rachel talks to Rosie like she's a real person. (Shi-shi: Nata does that in real life too.) Do you think Rachel's a little insane? * Sings: I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell, I know sometimes you can't tell, but stay awhile and maybe then you'll see, a different side of me. ***

**Just a little unwell. Rachel is definitely insane, but then again… she takes after her character creator very well. The song Nata was singing is called Unwell by Matchbox 20 if you want to look it up.**

**Nata: Too bad you guys can't actually hear me singing it….. I like to think I'm an okay singer. ^.^**

**Hey Nata, when's your cd coming out? e u e Lol I haven't asked her that in a while. She's an amazing singer, she's just being modest. Anywho~ leave- NO COMPUTER YOU WILL NOT OVERHEAT ON ME! *clears throat*- as I was saying… … … what was I saying? Oh! Right! Leave a review and anything else you feel like leaving us… we will take almost anything… actually… a review will be fine. Unless you want to give me Kain or Kakashi or Leeteuk. *cough* What? o u o**

**Bye bye now~ **


End file.
